


My Hyper Blonde

by JinkoKaminari



Series: My Hyper Blonde (A ShinKami fanfic) [1]
Category: BnHA, kamishin - Fandom, mha, shinkami - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari
Summary: 'Hitoshi Shinsou was turning sixteen in just a few minutes. He still isn’t really sure how to feel about seeing what his wrist will say. He honestly hoped that maybe it would just be blank; then he could truly devote his time to focusing on getting in the hero course. However, part of him knew that his feelings would be pretty hurt if his wrist turns up blank. He went through most of his life alone; constantly told that he has the perfect quirk for a villain, that he can never be a hero. It would be nice to have someone by his side. Someone to comfort him, love him the way he is, support his dreams.'
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki & Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Series: My Hyper Blonde (A ShinKami fanfic) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913821
Comments: 38
Kudos: 414





	1. Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: In this story, I decided to make it so the dorm system was already in place before the summer training camp. It just makes story flow a bit easier. This story doesn't contain any sexual content yet, but it will later on. I'll warn you before hand of anything that comes up that may be triggering to some readers.
> 
> Please read and enjoy!
> 
> Want to support me? Consider joining my patreon!
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/JinkoKaminari

Chapter One: Electric Love

For many generations, the world has lived with eighty percent of the population having some kind of ability, we call them quirks. Some time ago, a woman with an especially interesting quirk managed to spread her influence all over the world. No one really knew for sure the details of her quirk, and she passed away before we could learn anything about it. But ever since her influence, people have accepted and adapted to a new part of our reality; when you turn sixteen, a hint about your soulmate appears on your wrist. It can be anything really; but most of the time it usually involves their quirk and something they like.

Hitoshi Shinsou was turning sixteen in just a few minutes. He still isn’t really sure how to feel about seeing what his wrist will say. He honestly hoped that maybe it would just be blank; then he could truly devote his time to focusing on getting in the hero course. However, part of him knew that his feelings would be pretty hurt if his wrist turns up blank. He went through most of his life alone; constantly told that he has the perfect quirk for a villain, that he can never be a hero. It would be nice to have someone by his side. Someone to comfort him, love him the way he is, support his dreams.

He looks at the timer on his phone, only a few seconds left until his birthday. He holds up his wrist and prepares himself. The count down seems to go even slower as his heart pounds in his chest.   
Ten… Nine… Eight… 

‘What will I do if it really is blank?”

Seven… Six… Five…

‘I want to focus on my goal… but I also want to be loved. I’m human too after all.’

Four… Three… Two…

Shinsou breathes out slowly. “One…” he says out loud to himself. He shuts his eyes, squeezing them tight and pulls down his jean jacket sleeve. He gently flutters his eyes open and his amethyst orbs go wide.

Hyper Blonde

Their hair color was there, but Shinsou doesn’t think ‘hyper’ is a quirk, or maybe it was, who knows. He guessed it was more of a personality trait, though. Ugh, great, someone who’s always full of energy is his soulmate? That sounds extremely annoying.

“Leave it to me to pick someone obnoxious, I guess…” Shinsou sighs heavily. He grabs his earbuds and plugs them into his phone. He pushes them into his ears and lays back on his mattress. He scrolls through his music list for a few minutes before deciding on something.

As the lavender hair boy relaxes with his music, he thinks to himself; he has about nineteen days until summer vacation starts and he has to leave the UA dorms to go back home. He’s determined to find whoever his soulmate is before then. The main issue that would really get in his way is if they’re not sixteen yet, then they wouldn’t have a soulmate mark yet, which would make finding them more difficult. It also would be a problem if they went to a different school, or even lived in a different country. Shinsou shakes that thought away, deciding to just hope that none of those will happen and he’ll manage to find them here at UA.

‘Hyper Blonde, huh…’ He could only think of a couple of blondes off the top of his head, and he really really really hopes it isn’t either of them.

Unfortunately, though, there’s only one way to find out.

Shinsou turns onto his side and lets the relaxing music playing in his ears to lull him to sleep. As he begins to drift off, he hums the song playing quietly to himself.

‘Baby, you’re like lightening in a bottle… I can’t let you go now that I’ve got it… and all I need is to be struck… by… your… electric love…’

The lilac-ette walks through the hallways of the school building, searching around for one of the two blondes he could think of last night. It seems to be a very laid-back day for everyone as they gather in the halls and chat loudly. I guess they’re all excited about summer vacation coming up, but they all still have exams to get though, everyone should really be studying. Shinsou figures he has no room to talk, since he’s spending his free time searching for his possible soulmate.

He catches a tuft of ash blonde hair moving towards the library. ‘Great, he just had to be the first one I find…’ Shinsou wasn’t looking forward to this at all, but figured it was better to get it out of the way now. He hurries over to the library and scans his eyes over for the pale blonde.

Bakugou sits at one of the library tables with the red head he’s pretty much always with. Shinsou felt weird about going to approach him when he’s with a friend. Katsuki Bakugou isn’t really what Shinsou would consider ‘hyper’, but he was loud and filled with rage often, so maybe that counts? He isn’t sure, but he swallows hard and walks towards him, trying to keep an open mind.

“Hey, Bakugou,” Shinsou spoke up and the two men look at him.

Bakugou’s expression went from a soft glare to a piercing, ‘do-you-want-to-die’ glare. “The fuck you want, eye bags?”

‘Eye bags…? Rude.’

“Hey man, ease up on him,” the shark tooth boy says and looks up at Shinsou with a warm smile. It was bright and friendly, complete opposite of Bakugou. “Sorry, he’s a little cranky today. You’re Hitoshi Shinsou, right? I’m Eijirou Kirishima, nice to meet ya.”

“A-ah, same to you,” Shinsou greets him back a bit nervously. “I won’t take much of your time, I promise. I just need to ask something.”

“Then spit it the fuck out already,” the irritated blonde growls at him.

Shinsou sighs heavily, feeling heavily annoyed. ‘I really fucking hope it isn’t him.’ He tries his best to keep his composure and lifts up his wrist to show them. “I just want to know what your wrist says. I just got mine today.”

The anger in Bakugou’s expression increases further, to the point where you could see the vein popping on his forehead. But instead of yelling or exploding something, shockingly, he decides to comply and shows his wrist to the purple hair boy.

Red Rock

Shinsou lets out a breath of relief and looks to Kirishima to see that he is also holding up his wrist to show, a big sunshine grin on his face.

Explosive Blonde

(Author Note: Techinally Kiri’s birthday is after Shinsou’s but this is for story sake.)

The lilac-ette nods in understanding, feeling like a heavy weight was lifted from him. He also finally understood why these two are always together. “Well, congrats to you both. Sorry for taking up your time.”

Kirishima speaks up before Bakugou can. “No worries, man. Oh, and happy birthday.”

Shinsou rubs the back of his neck and averts his gaze to the floor, feeling unfamiliar with such welcoming hospitality. “Oh, thanks,” he leaves it at that and walks out of the library. Feeling grateful, he gives a quick thanks to the heavens for not putting him with the human embodiment of an angry pomeranian.

Now, that just left the other blonde he knew of. Luckily, he happens to be just in line of sight when Shinsou left the library. The blue-eyed blonde is standing by the windows, checking something on his phone. He looks surprisingly calm. He also isn’t what Shinsou would consider ‘hyper’, but again, he’s loud and often filled with a good amount of energy.

The lavender hair boy makes his way over to the other blonde he was searching for and greets him. “Hey, Monoma, right?”

The blonde looks up, his blue eyes giving Shinsou a confused gaze. “Uh, yeah, Neito Monoma. And you are…?”

Shinsou sighs a bit. “Hitoshi Shinsou, from general studies. I was in the UA sports festival. Brain washing quirk…”

Monoma snaps his fingers in realization. “Oh, right. I remember now. You fought against that wretched broccoli-looking guy from 1A”

Shinsou simply just nods, but he sort of wanted to laugh at Monoma’s comment.

“So, what can I do for you?” Monoma asks.

Shinsou just lifts up his arm and shows his wrist to Monoma, hoping that will be enough to get the point across. Monoma gives a small smile in understanding and lifts up his own arm, showing both wrists.

They’re blank.

“Are you not sixteen yet?” Shinsou asks.

“Oh no, I am. My birthday was in May.”

The purple boy’s heart drops a little, feeling bad for the blue-eyed blonde. “Oh, I’m sorry man…”

Monoma just shrugs and folds his arms over his chest. “It doesn’t bother me, really. I rather focus on being a pro hero. Besides there’s dating clubs for people like me if I decide I want to meet someone in the future.”

Shinsou gives a small smile. “It nice that you’re so positive about it.”

Monoma gives his usual prideful grin. “No time to worry about the little things. Hope you find who you’re looking for, though. And thanks for considering me,” he says and begins to walk away. Still walking, he turns his head back slightly and shouts to Shinsou. “If you manage to join the hero course, I hope to see you in class 1B.”

Neito Monoma was cocky and way too obsessed with being better than 1A but talking to him one-on-one actually wasn’t as awful as Shinsou expected. ‘Maybe he isn’t so bad, deep beneath the surface.’

Now, Shinsou was left with a whole new problem; he didn’t know any other blondes he could talk to. He’s sure there are plenty of them in the school, but he doesn’t know their names or quirks or anything. He can only aimlessly wander and approach every blonde he sees, which is honestly kind of creepy.

He sighs heavily for what felt like the millionth time. He decides to call it a day and just head back to the classroom before break time is over. He walks down the hallway, ready to sit back down in his chair in 1C and get ready for next lecture. Then, something stops him. As he is passing class 1A, some familiar words in a smooth, sort of quiet, but lovely voice reaches his ear.

“Baby, you’re like lightening in a bottle… I can’t let you go now that I’ve got it… And all I need is to be struck… by… your… electric love…”

Shinsou follows the song towards the door of 1A, which has been left slightly open, and he peeks inside with the curiosity of a young cat. His breath gets caught in his throat and he swallows hard. The class is empty except for one guy sitting at his desk, earbuds in his ears and him singing softly along with the music. His hair is a bright yellow blonde with a black marking like a lightening bolt. His eyes are a beautiful golden amber. He’s slim and clearly shorter than Shinsou. Only one thing came to mind as he marvels at the human pikachu before him;

‘Fuck, he’s cute…’


	2. Yellow Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He focuses his amethyst eyes back on the yellow-blonde boy and notices that he is also staring at his wrist in bewilderment. It has a yellow and black checkered wrist band on it that covers whatever could be written on it. Is he also feeling the burning sensation? Then, the blonde looks up and his gold eyes start searching around. Shinsou quickly backs away from the door and hides, not wanting to be caught staring at him like some kind of stalker.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: Nothing really happens yet, but this chapter makes mentions of some pretty angsty sounding stuff. This may be triggering to some readers, so please read carefully and take care of yourself.
> 
> Besides that, please enjoy :)

Chapter Two: Yellow Hearts

‘Fuck, he’s cute…’

Shinsou took his time taking in everything he could see of the boy sitting at one of the desks close to the front. From the almond shaped eyes to the smile he’s wearing while singing quietly to himself. He barely even noticed it when his wrist started to get warm, too warm. He hisses silently at the burning sensation and looks at his wrist. Nothing seems to be burning him, but it’s way too hot for comfort.

He focuses his amethyst eyes back on the yellow-blonde boy and notices that he is also staring at his wrist in bewilderment. It has a yellow and black checkered wrist band on it that covers whatever could be written on it. Is he also feeling the burning sensation? Then, the blonde looks up and his gold eyes start searching around. Shinsou quickly backs away from the door and hides, not wanting to be caught staring at him like some kind of stalker.

He’s still fairly close to the door though, and he can hear the sound of the boy getting up from the desk and walking towards the door. Shinsou starts to panic, looking around for somewhere to hide. He then notices big groups of students, all in different classes, heading down the hall in his direction, likely going back to their classrooms before the bell rings. The lavender boy thanks the heavens briefly once again and moves closer to the crowd of people, deciding to just blend in with them.

The yellow-blonde boy steps out of his classroom and scans the area, but there are far too many people in the hall now. Shinsou watches as the boy shrugs and goes back inside his classroom. He breathes a sigh of relief and looks down at his wrist again, the burning sensation no longer there, but the sting of it still lingers a bit. Was that normal? He never talks with people about this soulmate thing, and he hasn’t done any research on it either, so he hasn’t heard anything about anyone’s skin getting super warm before.

The lilac-ette decides to shake the thought away, at least for now. He must get back to class and focus on his studies. On his way back to his classroom and desk, he thinks about Kirishima and Bakugou and how they already found each other. He wonders if maybe he could talk to them about it, or rather, talk to Kirishima about it. He may even be able to learn the golden-eyed boy’s name since they were in the same class.

Thinking back, Shinsou actually does remember seeing the boy once before, at the UA sports festival. He went up against that girl with vines for hair, but it didn’t last long at all. It was possibly the quickest battle of the whole tournament. The purple boy vaguely remembers thinking the blonde was cute then too, but he never got close enough to see just how cute he actually is, which is fucking adorable.

Sitting back down at his desk just in time for the bell to ring, Shinsou makes a silent promise to himself to talk to Kirishima tomorrow. The red head seems super friendly and nice, it’s really his boyfriend that may be a problem, but otherwise, Shinsou feels pretty confident in being able to talk to him.

Then tomorrow came, and Shinsou is in the Lunch Rush looking for the spikey red hair. He scans over the tables and lines of people; it’s crowded as usual. Groups of friends gathered around each other and chit-chatting. Some just having casual conversation, some voicing their concerns over the exams.

Finally, his eyes lay on the shark-tooth smile he has been searching for and he quickly makes his way over. He notices that Kirishima is sitting by himself, playing on his phone. Shinsou approaches him a bit more slowly as he gets closer and takes a silent breath.

“Hey, Kirishima,” he says.

The red-haired boy looks up at him and smiles bright. “Hey, Shinsou. Didn’t expect to see you again so soon.”

Shinsou darts his eyes around a bit and then looks back at Kirishima. “Your boyfriend isn’t here?”

Kirishima laughs a bit with a slight blush. “He didn’t sleep well last night, so he’s washing his face. He’ll be here in a bit. What’s up man?”

Shinsou decides to pull out the chair across from Kirishima and sit down. “When you got your mark, did your wrist burn when you went near Bakugou?”

The boy’s red eyes went super wide and his body shoots forward a bit. “Woah, it happened to you too?!”

Purple eyes went wide in return. “So, it is normal?”

Kirishima leans back in his chair and folds his arms. “Yeah, but it’s apparently super rare. Bakugou is the oldest in our class, so he got his first, and he said being around me made his wrist hurt a lot. At first, I thought he was talking about training, like maybe he twisted it while sparring with me. Then, I got my mark and my wrist started hurting when I was near him! There isn’t a whole lot of information on it, but apparently it only happens for soulmates that share a really deep emotional connection.”

“Shouldn’t that be all soulmates?” Shinsou asks, almost sarcastically.

The red head chuckles. “I agree with you, man. But there are all kinds of different relationships out there. People love and show vulnerability in different ways,” Kirishima looks down at the table and rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t talk about it much, but I’ve had some issues I’ve been dealing with for a long time. Katsuki has really helped me a lot, he gives me confidence in myself. He may be foul-mouthed and short tempered, but he’s got a good heart, he just doesn’t show it.”

Shinsou bites back a smile; he doesn’t like showing what a softie he is for fools in love. But seeing the romantic passion in Kirishima’s eyes inspired him. He is really a good guy, and Bakugou is lucky as hell. If this is what a ‘deep emotional connection’ is like, then Shinsou definitely wants to feel it for himself.

“Anyway, if your wrist got warm around someone, then you guys are going to have a super awesome relationship!” Kirishima says with a big, toothy grin. “So, who is it?”

“Oh,” Shinsou almost forgot the other reason he approached the red head. “Actually, I don’t know his name—or well, I did at one point, but I forgot it. He’s in your class though and he’s got—”

“Denki Kaminari,” Kirishima says without hesitation. “If it’s a hyper blonde that’s in my class, it’s got to be Kaminari, no doubt.”

“Denki Kaminari…” Shinsou says the name out loud for himself. It’s a cute name and very fitting. He remembers the blonde having an electricity quirk; ‘Denki’ meaning ‘Electric Spirit’ and ‘Kaminari’ meaning ‘Thunder’, it was the perfect name for him.

Kirishima averts his gaze away and frowns a little. “Oh man… Kaminari, huh? That’s going to be really—”

Suddenly, their conversation was cut off by a kick to Shinsou’s chair. The lilac-ette turns to see an angry ash blonde glaring at him. “The fuck you think you’re doing, eye bags?”

‘Again, with the eye bags? I can’t believe this ticking time bomb is with someone as nice as Kirishima.’

“He was just asking me some questions,” Kirishima speaks up before Shinsou could. “He got a burning sensation just like us, Katsuki.”

Hearing his first name come from the shark-tooth mouth seemed to have calmed the angry blonde, since he stopped kicking the chair Shinsou is sitting in and made his way to Kirishima’s side of the table to sit down. The lavender boy is thankful for Kirishima’s amazing ability to calm his boyfriend instantly. Well, as calm as he can be, at least.

Kirishima turns his attention back to Shinsou. “That burning sensation will go away, but only after you’ve kissed your soulmate for the first time. Holding their hand or hugging them also lessens the pain. However, I should warn you, the pain becomes worse when you’re near them without any kind of affectionate touch, and…” his sentence trails off and a sad expression takes over his usual sunshine smile.

“If the fucking bastard rejects you too much, the pain will become so bad that you’ll have to get surgery to make it stop, or you’ll die. Doing that gets rid of your soulmate mark.” The ash blonde finishes explaining, knowing his boyfriend was too nice to be blunt about it.

Shinsou’s heart drops a bit; he didn’t consider the possibility of rejection. He has always figured that once you found your soulmate, that was it, you live happily ever after. Who would reject someone they’re clearly meant to be with?

‘Well, I guess that’s something that used to happen all the time, before the soulmate marks started showing up on everyone…’

“Kaminari is really social, so you shouldn’t have any issues becoming his friend,” Kirishima speaks up again. “If you can, try to sneak in some touches every now and again. Even a little shoulder squeeze will make the pain a bit more bearable.”

“Eventually though, you’re gonna have to get dunce face to kiss you,” Bakugou continues the explanation, surprisingly calm, despite his choice of words. “After a while, just holding hands and shit ain’t gonna be enough and you’ll start to feel the pain even when you’re away from him.”

Shinsou takes in all the information they’re giving him, trying to memorize it all and store it in his brain. Then, a question pops into his mind; “If he rejects me, won’t he also feel the pain?”

“Only if you reject him back, rejection pain only goes one way,” Kirishima says. “But if you get the surgery, his mark will also disappear and stay as a blank.”

“Just focus on becoming friends with discount pikachu first, worry about the rest later.” Bakugou growls as he leans back in his chair, balancing it on its back legs.

The red head reaches into his pocket and pulls out something. “When I saw your soulmate mark yesterday, I sort of got a feeling it was Kaminari you were looking for. So, I got you this, consider it a birthday gift,” he says and hands a purple and black checkered wrist band to the lilac-ette. It was just like the one the electric blonde was wearing. “You should use that to cover up your soulmate mark until you get closer to Kaminari. Letting him see it right off the bat might just fluster him.”

Shinsou takes the wrist band and slips it on, making sure it completely covers the mark. He planned on just asking Kaminari to see his wrist right out, but after hearing Kirishima and Bakugou explain what the burning sensation means, maybe it would be better to wait it out. Shinsou isn’t any good at making friends, he’s never really had any, but if he can just get the cute electric boy to look his way with that same smile he wore while singing to himself, that would make the lavender boy very very happy.

“Knowing dunce face, that dumbass will probably want to bond with you over the fact that you have the same fucking wrist band now,” the ash blonde says and lets out a short but loud laugh.

Shinsou allows himself to give a warm smile to the both of them. “Thanks.”

The lavender boy begins walking back to his classroom, only a few minutes left until the bell would ring. He feels a slight warmth in his wrist, and he stops to look up and see Denki Kaminari, in all of his adorableness, leaning against the wall next to the doorway to class 1A. Earbuds in his ears, a smile on his face, and a quiet tune coming out of his lips.

“She put my name in yellow hearts… Her favorite color like the stars…”

Something built up inside Shinsou; something warm and fuzzy. The yellow-blonde boy he’s trying to pursue is right there, perfectly within becoming-friends reach. This was the lilac-ette’s chance to talk to him, his chance to get close to him. He only has a little bit until classes will start up again, but it’s enough time to at least introduce himself and have a brief conversation. He may not get a chance like this again, so he needs to take advantage of the opportunity while it’s dangling right in front of him.

‘Fuck me… it’s now or never.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know yet how often I'm going to update because I am starting a new job soon, but I will definitely update as much as I can! If I'm really in a creative mood, I might even try to go more than once in a single day!  
> I hope you all are enjoying this, I appreciate all the kudos I've gotten so far :)


	3. Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The burning sensation in his wrist was beginning to flare up again, but he was so close to Kaminari that he could feel the warmth radiating off his body. That somehow made the pain feel more manageable. Regardless of how much it burned, Shinsou refused to break away from this moment.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? two updates in one day??? yeah sometimes I do that. Don't get used to it though

Chapter Three: Past Lives

‘Fuck me… it was now or never.’

Shinsou’s feet move on their, he hadn’t even decided what he’s going to say to the blonde once he reaches him. He could only hope that his mouth won’t betray him, and he’ll say something that’s both normal and will get his attention. His wrist became warmer and warmer, to the point where it feels like it’s been soaking in boiling water, as he approaches the pikachu-looking boy.

This is it, Hitoshi; moment of truth. Say something smooth. “Nice song.”

‘Great fucking job you walking stick of internal despair.’

Kaminari looks up at the lilac boy and takes out his earbuds. A big, goofy grin spreads across his face and Shinsou swears his heart skipped a beat. “Hey, you’re that guy who fought Midoriya! Oh man, you were so cool. I mean, sorry you lost, but I did too, so—anyway, you looked really cool, dude.”

Shinsou’s face became as hot as his burning wrist. ‘Cool’ was the last word he ever expects to be called without it being followed up by ‘you could use your quirk to do any bad thing you want’ or some variation of that. It felt really nice to just hear a simple compliment without any comment of him possibly becoming a criminal.

“Oh, thank you,” The lavender says, feeling a little flustered, but trying to keep his cool. He reaches his arm up and scratches the back of his head. “It’s Shinsou, by the way, Hitoshi Shinsou.”

That’s when Kaminari darts his golden orbs to Shinsou’s wrist band and holds up his own yellow and black one in excitement. “Hey, nice wrist band! I see you’re a man with taste!”

Shinsou gives him a little smile and holds the wrist band closer to Kaminari’s own, attempting to make an excuse to touch him. He brushes their wrist bands together just slightly, but that small action already made the burning pain lessen to something much more bearable. The blonde boy didn’t see to mind either, being as friendly and social as he is.

“Same to you,” Shinso replies.

“Aww man, I like you already, dude!” Kaminari exclaims as he gets closer to Shinsou. Although he’s shorter, he manages to stand up on his toes and put an arm around Shinsou’s shoulders, making him even more flustered. “We should totally hangout some time. Oh, in fact, we’re having a study session with Yaoyorozu later. It’s going to be on basic education stuff, so it should be the same as what you’re learning. You wanna join?”

The pain in Shinsou’s wrist became nothing more than a small still sting, thanks to the yellow-blonde’s comfortable touchiness. Maybe sneaking in touches and getting the pain to lessen wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. And Kaminari’s invitation is the perfect opportunity for the lilac-ette to create a bond with his future boyfriend.

“Sure, I hear she’s smart, so it would be a good chance to learn from her,” Shinsou says, trying to drag out this moment with the cute blonde a little longer.

“Oh, totally! She’s awesome!” Kaminari says and moves off of Shinsou just as the bell rings. “Oh shit, we better skedaddle. Meet me here after classes, yeah?”

The taller, insomniac boy nods. “Sure.”

The yellow-blonde rushes back into his classroom, not wanting to get scolded by Aizawa. Shinsou hurries along to his own classroom, holding back a smile. He did it, he actually freaking did it. He’s becoming friends with Denki Kaminari. He already couldn’t wait for classes to end.

And after what felt like a million years, they did. Shinsou gathers his stuff at a speed that could possibly rival Tenya Iida, and hurries over to class 1A. He tries to calm his pounding heart, not wanting to seem too eager to see the blonde, even though he was totally excited. He looks up and sees the electric cutie waiting outside the classroom, just like he promised. His golden eyes turn and gaze directly at Shinsou before he gives the lavender boy a big smile and an excited wave.

‘Cute. Cute. Cute. So fucking cute.’

The lilac-ette swallows hard and approaches Kaminari. The shorter boy practically bounces at the sight of the taller. “Oh man, you really came! I was a little worried, to be honest. You don’t seem like the social butterfly.”

Shinsou scratches his cheek, feeling a little flustered again. “Oh, I’m not, but you invited me, and I said I would, so—”

Kaminari gives Shinsou’s arm a small, gentle punch. “No need to explain, dude. I’m just glad you accepted. Let’s get going.”

The purple boy nods and they walk together to the 1A dorm building. The blonde chats excitedly about anything and everything; his friends, his training, his hobbies. It’s only a five-minute walk from the school building to the dorms, but Shinsou took in everything Kaminari talked about and stored it into his brain.

When they reach the dorm building for 1A, Kaminari hurries in, dragging Shinsou by the arm and barely giving either of them enough time to take off their shoes. The blonde pulls the insomniac into the area where they typically eat their meals. A group of people are already sitting at a table with their books out. They look up at the two boys with surprised expressions. Suddenly, Shinsou felt very uncomfortable and anxious, but he pushes it down. He’s here because he wants to get closer to Kaminari, and that means having to get along with the social boy’s friends.

“Who’s this?” a girl with all pink skin and hair speaks up, her black and yellow eyes staring at Shinsou. “He looks sort of familiar…”

A guy with black hair and huge elbows points at him. “Oh, isn’t he the guy who fought Midoriya?”

Shinsou goes to introduce himself, but Kaminari does it for him. “This is Hitsohi Shinsou! I invited him to join us because I think he’s pretty cool.”

A mature looking girl with a black ponytail smiles at him. “Welcome to our little group. We’re happy to have you.”

The elbow guy gives a huge, straight grin. “Yeah, man. Any friend of Denks is a friend of ours. I’m Hanta Sero, by the way.”

“I’m Mina Ashido!” the all pink girl yells out excitedly.

“Kyouka Jirou,” A girl with audio jacks on her earlobes says.

“And I’m Momo Yaoyorozu,” the girl with the ponytail says.

Shinsou, still feeling awkward but a little less so, bows his head to them. “Thank you for letting me join.”

“No need to be formal, dude. Just take a seat.” Jirou says and flips open her notebook.

Kaminari plops down in the seat next to Sero and Shinsou takes the seat across from the blonde, next to Jirou. They both get out their books and prepare for Yaoyorozu to begin her tutoring. Shinsou couldn’t help but steal little glances at Kaminari, watching him trying so hard to focus on his schoolwork. Golden orbs in a piercing gaze at his textbook and tongue slightly sticking out the side of his mouth as he writes something down. Occasionally, Yaoyorozu would come around and point out something to the blonde, and he would nod his head slowly as he listened to her.

Yaoyorozu made a full round at the table before coming to Shinsou. She looks over at his work and nods with a smile. “Wow, Shinsou, you seem to have a good understanding of this.”

Shinsou keeps his gaze downward. “Oh, thanks. My grades are pretty good, I guess.”

“I can tell. I bet you could even tutor Kaminari when I’m not available,” She says.

The lilac-ette tries hard not to blush at that statement. “Oh, I don’t know about that. I’ve never taught anyone before…” he trails off and looks up at the blonde, who is smiling brightly at him. “But… if you ever need my help, I can definitely try…”

“Wow, for real? Thanks, dude! You’re super cool!” Kaminari says in his loud and cheery voice. This time, Shinsou isn’t able to stop the small blush from burning his cheeks.

‘He thinks I’m cool…’ He’s already said it like five or six times, but it still made Shinsou’s heart flutter each time.

After they finish with the study session, the electric blonde grabs onto the lavender boy’s arm and bounces up and down slightly with joy. “Hey, you don’t have to go back yet, do you? You wanna hang out in my room?”

Shinsou almost choked on his own air at that question. Was he about to be alone with this cute boy in his room? This was a lot to process and he felt like his heart was going to explode like Bakugou’s quirk. He mentally slaps himself to keep his composure. “S-sure, I got some time…”

“Awesome!” Kaminari shouts and immediately drags Shinsou over to the elevators. The blonde is barely able to keep himself from jumping in the air as they wait inside the moving elevator. “Next time we hang out, I want to see your room. I bet it looks really trendy. You seem like the kind of guy who knows how to decorate.”

Shinsou gives an amused smile. “It’s really not that glamorous.”

The elevator doors open and Kaminari runs over to his door, getting out the key to unlock it. Shinsou follows behind and waits anxiously with his breath caught in his throat. It was taking everything in him to keep his body from trembling; he didn’t want the blonde to see how nervous he is and become suspicious.

Internally though, he was screaming.

Kaminari opens up the door and makes a gesture to invite Shinsou inside. The lavender boy nods with a small “thank you” and heads inside. The room is an absolute disaster; leopard and black bedding on the full size mattress, a black fuzzy rug in the middle of the hardwood, a basketball sitting on the floor, a gaming PC on the desk, a dart board, and a skateboard sticking between his dresser and a shelf with a side rack of… hats? This boy doesn’t look like he has ever worn a hat in his life.  
(Author Note: Idk why they took it out in the anime, but Denki does have a skateboard in the manga so fight me, that boy fucking shreds and we all know it)

Honestly though, despite barely knowing him for a day, Shinsou felt the room complimented the blonde’s personality very well. So, he couldn’t help but smile at it. He glances down at the basketball and then turns to Kaminari as he was shutting the door. “You play?”

The blonde gives a small chuckle. “Used to. I haven’t been on a court since I graduated middle school. How about you?”

Shinsou brings his gaze down to the floor. “Oh no, I didn’t do sports or anything like that. People didn’t really like having me around.”

Kaminari’s eyes widen in surprise. “What? Why? You’re freaking awesome, dude!”

The lilac-ette gives his attention back to the blonde. His amethyst eyes connecting with golden amber orbs. His heart ready to burst out of his chest. “Well… my quirk, it’s—”

“No way, you’re seriously telling me people avoided you because of your quirk?” Kaminari frowns and furrows his brows. “What jerks. Your quirk is amazing. I think you totally deserve to be in the hero course. It’s dumb that you got stuck in general studies just because your quirk isn’t suited for combat. The practical exam is real unfair to people like you.”

Shinsou’s heart and soul feel like they were soaring above the clouds. He has to bite his tongue to stop the words ‘Please marry me’ from spilling out. It’s been one day, Hitoshi, and you aren’t even dating him yet; calm the fuck down. “T-thank you… It makes me happy you see it that way.”

“Yeah, man, I got your back,” The blonde goes back to giving a big bright smile that never fails to make Shinsou feel like he’s melting. The shorter boy moves over to his bed and flops on it, laying down with his feet propped up on the headboard. He pats the spot next to him.

Shinsou moves towards the foot of the bed and lays down in the opposite direction, so his head is right next to Kaminari’s. The electric boy pulls out his phone and earbuds, he puts one bud in his ear and gives the other to Shinsou. The lavender boy takes it and puts it in his ear while Kaminari picks a song.

‘Past lives couldn't ever hold me down  
Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found  
I've got the strangest feeling  
This isn't our first time around’

The lilac-ette closes his eyes, feeling really at peace like this. Soothing music filling his ears and calming his heart. The blonde next to him was a hyper ball of energy, it only took a day to learn that, but he was also an extremely comforting presence.

‘Past lives couldn't ever come between us  
Sometimes the dreamers finally wake up  
Don't wake me I'm not dreaming  
Don't wake me I'm not dreaming’

The burning sensation in his wrist was beginning to flare up again, but he was so close to Kaminari that he could feel the warmth radiating off his body. That somehow made the pain feel more manageable. Regardless of how much it burned, Shinsou refused to break away from this moment.

‘All my past lives they got nothing on me  
Golden eagle you're the one and only flying high  
Through the cities in the sky  
I'll take you way back, countless centuries  
Don't you remember that you were meant to be  
My Queen of Hearts, meant to be my love’

“You know what I think?” Kaminari suddenly spoke up.

“Hm?” Shinsou responds.

‘Through all of my lives  
I'd never thought I'd wait so long for you  
The timing is right  
The stars are aligned  
So save that heart for me  
'Cause girl you know that you're my destiny (d-destiny)  
Swear to the moon, the stars, the sons and the daughters  
Our love is deeper than the oceans of water’

“I bet you’re super popular with the ladies,” the blonde says, causing the lavender boy to look at him and raise an eyebrow. “You’ve got the face of someone who’s popular. Trust me, I can tell.”

‘I need you now, I've waited oh so long  
(Gimme love)  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long  
Passing seasons, empty bottles of wine  
My ancient kingdom came crashing down without you  
Baby child, I'm lost without your love  
Diamond sparrow, my moonlit majesty  
You know I need you, come flying back to me’

Shinsou can’t help but chuckle at that statement, his expression softening. “No, I’m really not. No girls are interested in me.”

“Not that you know of,” the blonde says with a little sing song tone, making the insomniac boy chuckle again.

‘Through all of my lives  
I'd never thought I'd wait so long for you  
The timing is right  
The stars are aligned  
So save that heart for me  
'Cause girl you know that you're my destiny (d-destiny)  
Respect to the moon, the stars, their sons and their daughters  
Our love is deeper than the oceans of water’

“I don’t know what your life was like before today, before coming to UA,” Kaminari continues to talk. “But I like you, dude, and my friends seem to like you too. So, if you didn’t have anyone before, you do now.”

‘Save that heart for me  
And girl I'll give you everything you need (everything you need)  
Here's to our past lives, our mothers and fathers  
Our love is deeper than the oceans of water  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long, yeah  
(Gimme love)  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long, yeah  
(Gimme love)  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long’

Shinsou blinks back the tears threatening his eyes and smiles warmly, his heart feeling full and pounding in his chest. “Thank you, Kaminari.”

The blonde smiles back at him and responds without hesitation; “Denki.”

‘So save that heart for me  
'Cause girl you know that you're my destiny (d-destiny)  
Respect to the moon, the stars, their sons and their daughters  
Our love is deeper than the oceans of water  
Save that heart for me  
And girl I'll give you everything you need (everything you need)  
Here's to our past lives, our mothers and fathers  
Our love is deeper than the oceans of water  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song they were listening to is Past Lives by Borns


	4. God Damn, Roxanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The lavender boy was worried that having such a sunshine-like person for a soulmate would be too much of a hassle; but these past eight days have been the happiest he felt in a very long time. It’s truly no wonder he has so many friends. Even the angry Bakugou doesn’t seem to completely mind the company of Denki Kaminari. He just has that kind of effect on people; he can make them smile and laugh and feel like everything is okay just by being at their side.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah woah woah THREE updates in one day???? What can I say, I'm especially bored today and in a writing mood.

Chapter Four: God Damn, Roxanne

“So then, you apply the formula here,” Shinsou explains, pointing at Kaminari’s textbook with his pencil. “Think you got it?”

The blonde nods, “I think so yeah,” he says and begins writing in his notebook. After a few seconds, he shows it to the purple haired boy. “Like that?”

Shinsou looks over the work and nods with a smile. “You got it. See? You can do it when you try hard enough.”

Kaminari beams with a bright grin from ear to ear. “It’s cause you’re such a good teacher! And you can make more time to help me than Yaoyorozu, which helps a lot. I’m totally going to pass the written final now!”

“I’m glad I could help. How about a break?”

“Ugh, yes please!” The blonde falls onto his back and looks up at the glowing star stickers on the ceiling of Shinsou’s dorm room. Kaminari insisted on putting them there after getting a huge bag of them on sale, and Shinsou didn’t mind. He actually found them kind of relaxing to look at on days that he couldn’t sleep much.

The lilac-ette lies down on the floor next to him and folds his hands over his stomach. It’s been eight days since he and the blonde began hanging out, leaving only ten days left until summer vacation. Shinsou’s plan was to confess to Kaminari before he has to leave for his training camp, but he wasn’t sure how likely that would be. He has hung out with the electric boy every single day, he even begun having lunch with his friends, so the friendship was going smoothly. However, the romance was painfully slow, Shinsou was far too scared to make a move. He’ll probably have to keep pursuing this even during and after summer vacation, and he thinks he have the perfect idea to make that work.

“Hey, Denki,” the lavender boy calls out.

The yellow-blonde turns to him. “What’s up, ‘Toshi?”

Shinsou’s heart stopped for a moment, he still wasn’t used to Kaminari’s new nickname for him. “Um, are you doing anything after your training camp? You know, for summer.” 

“Nah, I’ll probably end up just sleeping and playing games a lot,” The blonde replies. “Why? You doing anything fun?”

Shinsou swallows and tries to keep himself from blushing. “Actually, there’s this festival going on out of town. It’s pretty far, but I’ve got a room at an inn booked. It’s happening a few days after you get back from training camp, so… I was wondering if you want to go with me?”

Kaminari turns on his side and sits up quickly, pure excitement on his face. “Are you for real?! Hell yeah, I want to go!”

Shinsou smiles, his lip wobbling a little from him trying to hide how excited he actually is. “Great, I’ll text you the details then.”

The blonde falls forward, giving the purple haired boy a big hug. “You’re awesome, dude! This is going to be so much fun! I can’t wait!”

The lilac-ette can feel the burning sensation moving from his wrist to his cheeks as he slowly hugs the yellow-blonde back. He feels small in the taller boy’s arms, but even through his clothes, Shinsou can feel the fair bit of firm muscle on Kaminari’s body. He’s so warm too, like a human heater. He can feel the blonde’s heartbeat as well, actually he’s felt it a few times thanks to Kaminari’s frequent hugging; it’s always beating super-fast, much more so than a normal human. Was it a side effect of his quirk? Because he always has electricity pumping through him?

“Man, how do you always stay so cold?” Kaminari asks suddenly.

Shinsou shrugs underneath the weight of the blonde. “Bad circulation from lack of sleep, I guess.”

The purple boy blushes deeper when he feels the electric boy nuzzle further into his chest. “It’s hot today, let me stay like this for a bit,” the blonde says.

“S-sure,” Shinsou replies, deciding to enjoy this while it lasts. The pain in his wrist feeling like nothing more than a tiny candle flame.

Kaminari speaks up again, “What’s it like being an insomniac?”

“Eh, you get used to it, I guess,” Shinsou says. “Mine isn’t that bad, some nights I struggle to fall asleep, other nights I struggle to stay asleep.”

“Sounds like hell,” the blonde responds. “Does anything help?”

The lavender boy shrugs under their embrace again. “Sometimes jerking off does.”

The electric boy bursts out laughing. His laugh was so cute and beautiful. Shinsou loves hearing it and has become fonder of telling jokes just to make this blonde cutie laugh as much as possible.

The stereo playing softly in the background changes to a new song, and Kaminari pulls himself up with a gasp. “I love this song!” He exclaims and turns up the radio. He grabs the pencils they were using off the table and starts drumming on their books. Shinsou sits up and watches him with amusement, enjoying such an adorable view. Then the blonde starts singing, and the insomniac thought he would damn near die. “Roxanne, Roxanne. All she wanna do is party all night… God damn, Roxanne. Never gonna love me but it’s alright!”

Kaminari then points the pencils to Shinsou, and the purple boy knew there was now escaping this. “She think I’m an asshole, she think I’m a player…” he shyly sings.

Then, the blonde goes right back to drumming and picks up the song from there. “She keep running back though, only cause I pay her.”

Shinsou chuckles, truly enjoying himself. He enjoys every moment that’s spent with the hyper electric blonde that stole his heart in a single day. He always has fun stories to tell, he gives Shinsou tons of compliments on how hard he’s working to get in the hero course, and during the moments that Kaminari isn’t practically bouncing off the walls, relaxing with him is really peaceful and comforting.

The lavender boy was worried that having such a sunshine-like person for a soulmate would be too much of a hassle; but these past eight days have been the happiest he felt in a very long time. It’s truly no wonder he has so many friends. Even the angry Bakugou doesn’t seem to completely mind the company of Denki Kaminari. He just has that kind of effect on people; he can make them smile and laugh and feel like everything is okay just by being at their side.

“Not being alone,” the words fall out of Shinsou’s mouth before he can stop them. Kaminari looks at him, bewildered, and raises an eyebrow. “I sleep the best when someone else is with me. My mom used to stay with me a lot when I was a kid.”

Golden eyes gaze into amethyst ones, the room fills with a peaceful silence, besides the stereo playing. The blonde boy moves closer to the purple haired one and leans on his side. “I’ll stay with you tonight.”

Shinsou turns bright red, his heart ready to burst. “You don’t need to do that. I’m fine, really.”

Kaminari smiles, but it isn’t his usual beaming grin, this time it’s something much warmer and softer. “I want to. I can get Mina to cover for me.”

Shinsou returns the expression with a soft smile of his own. “Thank you… Let me get us some food, alright? You can stay here; I won’t take long.”

“Okay!” Kaminari says excitedly. He watches as the lavender boy stands up and walks out of his dorm room. Once he’s gone, the blonde takes out his phone and texts his pink friend.

Sparky: ‘my dear queen, I’m staying at Toshi’s tonight. Cover for me??’

Pinky: ‘Ooooh ;) Sure sure, but make sure to use protection’

Sparky: ‘you are insufferable :P thanks anyway’

Kaminari set his phone down on the table and flops back down on the floor. The glowing of the ceiling stars beginning to get a little brighter as the sun starts to set. He holds up his wrist, staring at the yellow and black checkered wrist band. For the first time in a long time, besides taking showers, he pulls off the fabric and looks down at the words on his skin. He sighs, tracing them over with his fingertips.

Brainwash Insomniac

He puts the wrist band back on and turns over to turn off the stereo, deciding he wants some peace and quiet. He sits up again and cleans up the books from their little tutoring session, figuring they’ll need the table for whatever food Shinsou brings. Kaminari wasn’t sure what he was doing, spending so much time with and becoming so clingy to the boy that is his supposed soulmate. However, the more he spent time with Shinsou, the harder it became to distance himself from him. He didn’t know what the right answer was, to allow things to go on and see where it ends or cut it off completely.

“Stupid bullshit soulmate marks…” He whispers to himself. He rarely likes to swear, much unlike his angry friend, but sometimes it felt a little necessary.

After a little while, Shinsou returned with hamburgers, knowing they were Kaminari’s favorite, and fries to share. He set them out on the table and the two boys enjoyed their meal while chatting and laughing. Kaminari cracked jokes and told more crazy stories, making Shinsou laugh, until it was real late in the night.

Then, the moment came; Shinsou was going to sleep in his bed along side the blonde cutie he’s been pining over. Kaminari climbs into the bed first, wanting to be close to the wall, and lies on his back before patting the spot next to him. The lilac-ette climbs into the bed nervously, heart beating at a hundred miles a minute, and lays down on his side, facing the blonde.

The electric boy chuckles a bit. “Come closer, silly,” he says and pulls the purple insomniac into his chest. “Don’t want you to fall off the bed.”

Shinsou holds his breath, his face becoming really hot. He slowly nuzzles himself under the blonde’s chin, listening to his always-so-fast heartbeat. In this moment, the lavender boy could swear his heart is beating even faster.

It didn’t take long at all for Shinsou to fall asleep, feeling so peaceful in the warmth of Kaminari’s arms. The blonde runs his fingers through the mess of purple locks, it’s soft and thick. Although Shinsou’s oversized sweater gave off some heat, Kaminari found some comfort in the cold body of the boy with such beautiful purple eyes and white pupils. He always struggles to not get lost in them.

No, Kaminari didn’t know what he was doing with his purple softie of a boy. He didn’t have it all figured out. But he knows he wants to be like this all the time, forever.

Meanwhile, in the dorm room of Kirishima, he was feeling restless, even with his boyfriend laying next to him. Bakugou can tell this easily and turns to him. “What’s wrong, Eijirou?”

Kirishima frowns, hesitating to speak for a minute. “Don’t you think we should have told him?”

“Who and what?” The ash blonde sits up and ruffles his own hair.

The red head sits up as well and stares down at his bed sheets. “Shinsou, we should have told him about Kaminari… about how he hates soulmate marks.”

“Even if we did, what would it change? He’d probably still chase after that pikachu dumbass,” Bakugou replies.

“Maybe, but…” Kirishima trails off. “I can’t help but feeling like we’re making it harder for them by staying quiet.”

The angry blonde sighs. “He’s going to figure it out one way or the other; it’s probably better if it comes straight from dunce face’s mouth. Besides, we don’t even know why he hates the marks. We’d just be meddling and that causes more trouble.”

The shark-tooth boy sighs as well. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Of course, I am,” Bakugou lies back down on the bed and then pulls his boyfriend into his chest. “Now, go to sleep already.”

Kirishima smiles. “Yeah, alright… I just hope they can work it out.”

“Nothing has even happened yet, don’t worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was nothing too exciting but it's building up to something exciting coming soon :)  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Shinsou’s wrist starts to become too warm again and he ‘accidentally’ brushes his fingers against Kaminari’s by pointing out a word to him on the word search. The small and brief touch lessens the pain, but not by much. The lilac-ette has noticed that the tiny brush ups aren’t making the pain as bearable as before anymore.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly meant to update yesterday by I started reading this other ShinKami fic that was just too good to put down lol so I got distracted

Chapter Five: Somewhere Only We Know

Shinsou doesn’t watch television often, almost never. He often finds it a struggle to stare at a screen, watching a show where you never know if the writing and acting is going to be great or terrible. Or worse, one of those shows where it starts off amazing and everyone is hooked on it, talking about it nonstop. Then the show takes a turn, drags on too long, loses the magic it had before, and suddenly no one cares to continue watching. The title, the names of the characters, all just fall off the surface of society’s gossip and disappear in a dark hole of foggy memories for everyone to carry in the back of their minds.

But Shinsou decides to turn on the screen today, putting on the news. Media is always filled with such ridiculous accusations, pointless scandals, and never shows even a single ounce of positivity unless it’s to make popular pro-heroes even more popular. Today is no different—no, actually it’s very different. Today Shinsou can’t tear his eyes away from the screen. Today he stands frozen in place, heart sinking so far down it may as well be keeping him in place, and stomach full of home cooking he hasn’t had in so long ready to come back up and choke him.

“… we’ve been informed that some of the UA hero course students are currently hospitalized and one has been captured, taken hostage by the League of Villains…”

The remote slips out of Shinsou’s hand and lands on the floor with a loud thud. The woman on the news keeps talking, but the lilac-ette can barely process everything she’s saying. A hero course student has been taken? He feels ready to start hyperventilating, thinking about how he hasn’t heard from Kaminari in a few days. The purple boy figured it was just because he was busy with the training camp. Now, hearing that they were attacked, he can’t help but feel panic taking over him.

His wrist is burning; it’s the same pain he feels when he’s near the blonde without touching him. Is the pain flaring up now because of his emotions? Because he’s worried? The walls are closing in, ready to crush Shinsou in his place. His head feels like there’s nothing but roaring TV static going through it, and his sunken heart is still weighing him down. The fire from his wrist rises and takes over his whole body. Something is lodged in his throat and he’s choking—drowning in these emotions that will soon kill him.

Then, it all stops. A vibration in his pocket—no, multiple vibrations. It’s a phone call. Shinsou somehow manages to find the strength in his arm to pull out his phone and look at the screen.

Denki

He answers the call quickly, “Denki?! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah… I’m safe,” It’s his voice coming through, but it doesn’t sound like him. His tone is different, one that Shinsou has never heard before. It’s cracked, practically broken, and quiet.

Listening closer, he can hear a bit of music playing in the background.

‘—If you have a minute, why don’t we go…  
Talk about it somewhere only we know…  
This could be the end of everything…’

“Hitoshi…” Kaminari’s voice comes through again, “Can I send you my address?”

“Of course, you want me to come to you?”

“…I don’t want to be alone…” The blonde’s voice hints at a bit of a quiet sob. “I want you here… Please…”

“Send it to me. I’ll leave right now.”

And he does, escaping the house he returned to for summer vacation. It wasn’t like anyone would be missing him terribly. He takes off in a sprint, refusing to slow down, heading to the nearest train station.

When he reaches Kaminari’s house, the blonde opens the door, his eyes red and puffy, and lets the lavender boy inside. Shinsou expected the Kaminari house to be loud and full of life, but it’s unnervingly empty. The heavy silence not fitting everything he could see; photos of Kaminari with a little boy and girl who look just like him, a framed picture of a tiny Kaminari with a missing tooth, tons of different shoes of different sizes on a shoe rack; all signs of people living here. Yet, there’s only Denki to greet him.

The blonde guides Shinsou to his bedroom, which is just as cluttered and gaudy as his dorm room. “My family isn’t here… They went to visit my grandmother,” Kaminari says, almost sensing the lilac-ette’s burning question.

Shinsou wants to ask why he didn’t go with them, but he decides to swallow it. His whole class just got attacked by villains and one of them was taken, of course he wouldn’t want to go anywhere. He hates seeing the electric boy like this; an expression of clear anxiety and sorrow, like something would pop out of the floorboards and attack him right here and now.

“Earlier… I went to see Midoriya, Jirou and Hagakure in the hospital…” Kaminari says, sitting on his bed and pulling his knees to his chest. “I put on my usual smile, cheery-toned my way through it… Because I felt so stupid…”

Shinsou sits next to Kaminari on the bed, brushing their sides up against each other. The blonde gasps silently at the usual coldness of the purple boy’s body, not having felt it in a while, but quickly found comfort in it once again. “You aren’t stupid, Denki. What you went through… that’s really difficult for anyone, even a pro.”

The yellow blonde shakes his head side to side. “I didn’t even get the worst of it… I was in the safe area of the camp. My friends got hurt, badly… And they took Bakugou.”

Shinsou slowly opens his arm, waiting consent. Kaminari gives it by leaning into the hug and snuggling himself into the lilac-ette’s black v-neck shirt. Shinsou wraps his arms around the smaller boy tightly. “Nowhere in that camp was safe… you could have just as easily gotten hurt like the others, but I can’t even begin to tell you how glad I am that you didn’t…” He buries his face into the wild electric locks of hair. “When I saw the news… I really thought I might have lost you…”

Shinsou felt the warm, wet drops soaking through his shirt. He pulls the blonde closer, practically into his lap. He hardly even notices it when the burning pain in his wrist fades into a small sting. He stays quiet and listens to the muffled sobs of the boy who managed to make him fall in love in barely a month.

“Man, I hate how cramped these airplane seats get,” Kaminari says, sitting next to Shinsou and trying to keep his mind occupied with a word search, but getting bored of it easily. Their destination wasn’t very far and could have been reached by train, but they both agreed this would be faster.

Bakugou was rescued fairly quickly after the attack on the training camp, and the blonde soon returned to his usual self. His friends in the hospital also recovered quite well. Shinsou tried to convince Kaminari that they could cancel their trip and do something else during the next holiday, but the blonde insisted that they still go; ranting on and on about how much he’s been looking forward to it.

“You’d think by now we would have the technology to make sitting inside an air submarine more comfortable,” Shinsou replies with a smirk.

The blonde laughs, a bright toothy grin beaming at his lavender friend. “I know, right?”

Shinsou’s wrist starts to become too warm again and he ‘accidentally’ brushes his fingers against Kaminari’s by pointing out a word to him on the word search. The small and brief touch lessens the pain, but not by much. The lilac-ette has noticed that the tiny brush ups aren’t making the pain as bearable as before anymore.

He thinks back to what Bakugou said: “After a while, just holding hands and shit ain’t gonna be enough and you’ll start to feel the pain even when you’re away from him.”

This must be what he meant. The clingy hugs and occasional sleeping together still help a lot but touching his hand and brushing up against the blonde isn’t doing much of anything now. Shinsou felt the burning in his wrist even when away from Kaminari too, only a few times when he felt especially worried about the electric blonde, but it was definitely there.

The taller boy lets out a silent sigh, knowing that he has to get his future boyfriend to kiss him soon, or the pain will become worse for the both of them.

The purple hair boy feels a little flick to his forehead. “Dude, you alive?” The blonde asks with a small chuckle.

Shinsou smirks. “Barely. You say something?”

“Looks like we’re going to land soon. Are we heading to the inn first?”

Shinsou checks his watch. “We still have some time until check-in. We should get something decent to eat first. Airplane food makes me sick to my stomach.”

Kaminari nods in agreement and tucks away his book of word search puzzles, eager to hop off this tiny air submarine as soon as possible. “Oh man, this trip is going to be so fun. I haven’t gone this far out of town in a long time.”

“Where was the last trip you took?” The lilac-ette asks, taking a sip of water from the plastic water bottle beside him.

“America,” The blonde answers casually and then start laughing when the purple haired boy chokes on his drink. He hugs his stomach, the giggles bubbling out of him as the boy next to him tries not to spit out his water.

“That’s pretty damn far, Denki,” Shinsou manages to cough out. “This feels like a casual day trip in comparison.”

The electric boy’s laughter eventually dies down and he wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. “Nah, this is way more fun,” he replies, earning a raised eyebrow from the lavender boy. “I mean, America was great, and I love the food there, but it was sort of lonely.”

“Your family didn’t go with you?” Shinsou asks.

“My mom did,” Kaminari says and leans back in his cramped little chair. “But she had to take business calls the whole time, it was sort of the reason we were there. So, I did most of the sightseeing and stuff by myself. My siblings were too young for a trip that long and someone had to stay with them, so it was just my mom and I.”

“Still sounds like it was fun, though,” The lavender boy responds with a lopsided smile.

The yellow blonde shrugs a bit, smile still on his face. “It was cool to see all the stuff and eat some really good food, but you know what would’ve made it more fun?”

The lilac-ette tilts his head. “What?”

Kaminari gazes at him with his golden orbs and smiles as bright as he can, shining all his sunshine-like personality onto the insomniac teen beside him. “If you were there!”

Shinsou couldn’t stop the red heat spreading across his cheeks. If this were a shoujo manga, some random wind with cherry blossoms would be sweeping up locks of blonde and purple hair right now. His heart pounding so hard throughout his body, he wouldn’t be surprised if Kaminari could hear it. Suddenly, the cramped airplane no longer felt like a flying box of claustrophobia. As far as Shinsou was concerned, he was no longer in the airplane. He was soaring above the clouds, feeling the cool wind on his face and reaching out to catch the beautiful golden drop the sun could offer him. And that drop of sun came in the form of Denki Kaminari.

After the plane landed and the two teens were finally free to move around, they went to the nearest family diner and got a decent meal in their stomachs. Then, they walked around the town, admiring the views and cracking jokes about some funny looking statues, before checking in at the inn Shinsou chose.

They were both exhausted by the time they got settled into their room. They lay on the floor, wearing robes provided by the inn, and just try to relax for the rest of the day.

“Tell me about your family,” the blonde says suddenly.

The lilac-ette turns to his side to face him. “My family?”

“Yeah, I mean, I won’t force you,” Kaminari replies, beaming at Shinsou. “But I told you a little about mine, so I want to know about yours.”

The lavender boy gazes at the floor, trying to think of where to start. “Well, honestly there isn’t much to say… My mom raised me by herself, mostly. My dad was hardly home, still is. Man is married to his job, even though it doesn’t even pay that well.”

“You mentioned your mom once before, what’s she like?” The blonde asks with his excited tone.

Shinsou cracks a soft grin, memories of his mother rushing through him all at once. “She was super kind and really goofy. She would make the absolute worst jokes, but I would still laugh anyway because they were so bad, they were funny. She loved to sing, she sung all the time, regardless of what she was doing. She wouldn’t read me bedtime stories from a book, she’d just make them up on her own and they were often just a different variation of the same story. And she couldn’t cook, she’d burn water if it was possible, so we ate out a lot.”

“She sounds like a great mom,” Kaminari says, turning on his side to look at Shinsou’s amethyst eyes with deep white pupils.

“She was…” The lilac-ette glances away from the golden eyes staring at him, a soft and warm smile still keeping its place on his expression.

The blonde stops the question from pouring out of his mouth, he already knows the answer. He feels his heart hurting for the boy beside him. So, he swallows and chokes out a new question. “When did it happen?”

Purple orbs meet gold ones again and Shinsou takes a small breath. “Three years ago, big car crash caused by some thugs, no hero on scene until it was too late.”

Kaminari sits up and moves closer to the purple boy. He reaches for his cold hand and squeezes it tight, hoping to radiate some comforting warmth on it. “I’m so sorry…”

Shinsou gives him a reassuring smile. “Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault,” he squeezes the blonde’s hand back just as tight. “I want to become a hero because there wasn’t one there to save my mom. I know I can’t save everyone in the universe, but if I can spare at least one more child the pain I had to go through, that would be enough for me.”

“Dude, you’re going to be a great hero, I just know it!” The electric boy exclaims, holding Shinsou’s hand to his chest. “You’re training so hard, anyone looking at you can tell. I have no doubt you’ll get your chance to impress the teachers and they’ll just have to let you in! They’d be fools not to! You’re freaking awesome, ‘Toshi!”

This was nothing the blonde hasn’t said to him before, he’s always complimenting the lavender boy like this and giving him encouragement. But even still, the lilac-ette’s eyes widen and he blinks a few times to keep tears from forming. His face bright pink and once again, he’s in the clouds.

He leans his head forward, hiding a love-sick grin by burying his face into Kaminari’s knee. “You’re awesome too, Denki. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We're getting to some exciting stuff soon :)


	6. You're Just My Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He knew the blonde would like it. The lilac-ette might not have any previous experience in dating or trying to woo someone, but he is no fool. He’s got tricks up his sleeves. He planned this trip and saved up money doing odd jobs with full intention of using it to flirt with the boy next to him. He heard a group of students talking about this music festival and he knew it would be perfect.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy do I need a red bull

Chapter Six: You’re Just My Type

“So, what kind of festival is this?” Kaminari asks as he and Shinsou make their way through the town, following the directions on the purple boy’s phone. The sky has darkened, only the faintest hint of daylight left in the wide-open sky above them. Soft chirping of crickets and other bugs around them.

“A music festival, with some food and game stalls. It’s supposed to be pretty popular, so it’ll probably be a bit crowded,” Shinsou answers, trying real hard not to get distracted by the blonde’s appearance. The lavender boy is used to the casual street fashion of the shorter boy next to him, but today he really dressed up. Worn-out pale blue jeans, a yellow v-neck the same color as his hair, an oversized half zipped up black and magenta hoodie, and a thin silver chain with a little lightning bolt charm around his neck, close enough to his throat to be a choker.

Shinsou feels a little dressed down in his black jeans, white t-shirt and pale purple denim vest, but he tries not to think about it too hard. Kaminari perks his head up, face beaming as usual. “A music festival? Awesome!”

He knew the blonde would like it. The lilac-ette might not have any previous experience in dating or trying to woo someone, but he is no fool. He’s got tricks up his sleeves. He planned this trip and saved up money doing odd jobs with full intention of using it to flirt with the boy next to him. He heard a group of students talking about this music festival and he knew it would be perfect.

They reach the entrance of the festival, music already playing somewhere further off, and the blonde looks completely in his element. It’s not a traditional Japanese festival with the paper lanterns and shrines, far from it. It looks more like a theme park with flashing neon lights and everyone carrying glow sticks, just without the rides. It feels like a whole other world to Shinsou, not at all used to being around so many people or in such a loud place but seeing the excitement on Kaminari’s face makes it all worth it. Golden eyes lighting up with pure joy and his body ready to start bouncing all over the place.

The lilac-ette reaches for the blonde’s hand and shyly grabs it. The electric boy turns his attention to him, surprise clear on his face. “It’s crowded…” Shinsou says, trailing off a bit. “Best not to stay together, yeah?”

The pink blush on the shorter boy’s face certainly doesn’t go unnoticed by the lavender boy as Kaminari averts his gaze to the ground and nods. He glances up and sees a guy selling cotton candy. The blonde licks his lips and points to it while looking back to Shinsou. The taller boy gives a warm smile and guides the both of them over to the stall.

Amethyst eyes watch the yellow blonde happily eating the bright pink cotton candy, his tongue sticking out cutely to lick the melting sugar off his lips. ‘I think I might die from how cute this boy is.’ And it would be a peaceful death that he would gladly accept. ‘Death by being gay for a cute blondie, that’s what they’ll put on my grave.’

A woman walks by, arms full of glow stick necklaces, which was just a thick black string with a small glowing green wand attached. “Hey there! First time?” She greets them.

Kaminari, being the more social one of the two, is the first to reply. “Yeah!”

She takes two of the many glowstick necklaces she’s carrying and puts them over the heads of the two teen boys, letting them hang from their necks and rest in the middle of their torsos. “Welcome, newcomers! Hope you have fun! And try not to get lost in this crowd,” with that, she waves at them and walks off to greet more people.

The electric blonde practically marvels at the little gift he’s been given. This is by far the most excited Shinsou has ever seen him. The lilac-ette takes a happy breath, internally patting himself on the back for coming up with this perfect ‘flirt-with-the-cute-blondie-and-take-him-somewhere-really-fun’ plan.

He waits for Kaminari to finish his cotton candy before bringing him over to some of the game stalls. They come across a ring toss one. “Hey, you any good at these things?” The blonde asks.

The lavender boy smirks. “I’ve got some skills,” he says and pays the vendor for a few rounds. He tosses the rings perfectly around the bottles; pride filling him when the electric boy excitedly praises him.

“Nice work, man. Claim your prize,” the vendor says.

Shinsou scans over all the prizes and his eyes land on a big stuffed Pichu doll. He points to it and after the vendor gives it to him, he hands it to Kaminari. “Woah, dude, are you serious? You’re the one who won it.”

The purple boy gives him a shy side smile and averts his gaze, taking the blonde’s hand again. “I won it for you.”

Kaminari’s face becomes super red as he mutters a little “thank you” and then he drags Shinsou over to another game stall, this one with stacks of cups and a toy gun. He grins at the taller boy and tucks the Pichu doll under his arm. “Now, it’s my turn to show off.”

And he certainly does, perfectly knocking down every cup without wasting a single shot. Shinsou whistles at him, thoroughly impressed. When the blonde claims his prize, he chooses a stuffed dark purple cat about the same size as the Pichu and gives it to the lilac boy next to him. “Now we’re even,” he says with a joyful giggle.

The taller boy gladly accepts the stuffed cat with a warm grin on his face and a blush on his cheeks. They join hands again, this time locking their fingers together tightly. They move towards where the music is being played, joining the crowd of dancing and jumping people just in time for a new song to start up.

Kaminari bops his head and taps his foot to the upbeat song intro, then the tone of the music softens and smooths out right before the singer starts the lyrics.

‘Take a look around the room.  
Love comes wearing disguises.  
How to go about and choose?  
Break it down by shapes and sizes.  
I’m a man who’s got very specific taste…’

Soon, the electric blonde was jumping around and dancing, trying to get the lilac-ette to join him, but Shinsou is hesitant. He prefers to just watch the boy beside him enjoy himself. But then, Kaminari tucks the Pichu doll under his arm again and grabs Shinsou’s other hand, forcing him to tuck his cat doll under his arm. He forces the lavender boy to move around with him.

‘You-you-you’re just my type.  
Oh, you got a pulse and you are breathing.  
You-you-you’re just my type.  
I think it’s time that we get leaving.  
You-you-you’re just my type.’

Unable to fight against the blonde’s excitement anymore, the lilac-ette gives in and starts dancing as well, but with less jumping. Kaminari laughs as he watches the horror that is his friend’s dancing. “These are your moves?”

“The best attempt you’re going to get out of me,” the purple boy responds, giving a chuckle of his own.

‘When there’s loving in the air,  
Don’t fight it, just keep breathing.  
I can’t help myself but stare.  
Double check for double meanings.  
I’m a man who’s got very specific taste...’

Kaminari stops jumping around, catching his breath. He moves closer to Shinsou and squeezes their interlocked hands. Their faces only inches apart now. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” the taller boy says with a nod.

The blonde takes a breath, trying to control his always-fast pounding heart. His eyes gaze up at the boy in front of him, allowing himself to get lost in those deep white pupils that he finds so lovely. “Is this a date?”

Shinsou’s breath gets caught, but his pushes down his flustered feelings and leans in closer to the shorter boy. Their foreheads practically touching, he stares straight into the golden orbs looking at him. “Do you want it to be?”

‘You-you-you’re just my type.  
Oh, you got a pulse and you are breathing.  
You-you-you’re just my type.  
I think it’s time that we get leaving.  
You-you-you’re just my type.’

Kaminari is silent for a bit, vibrations of the music pulsing through the ground couldn’t match how much both their hearts are racing. His gold eyes dart around, taking in everything that is Shinsou; from the mess of lilac locks to the angel blessed bass in his voice. The warmth in his wrist still there, but manageable thanks to them holding hands this whole time. Denki Kaminari knows; he may not be the smartest, but he isn’t a fool. He knows who the Brainwash Insomniac on his wrist is. He’s known this whole time, even before Shinsou approached him. That’s why he has endured the pain of the burning in his wrist. And he knows why the tired eyed boy approached him, why he’s been spending so much time with him. It’s because under that conveniently-just-like-his-own wristband is something that describes Kaminari, something that hints that he is his soulmate. And this was exactly the thing that the blonde hates about the soulmate marks. They make everything feel so forced, none of the relationships are natural. Everyone just subjects themselves to showing each other their wrists and going from there; figuring it must be how the fates wanted things to be. There’s no trust building, no friendships that change over time, no wondering and discovering of new feelings. Nothing but casual searching and awkwardly forced dates.

However, Hitoshi Shinsou was different. He didn’t ask to see Kaminari’s wrist and he didn’t show his own. He didn’t walk up to him and demand a date. He didn’t force his affection on him, even when he would take the lead and hold the blonde’s hand, he always would give this look of ‘tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable’. None of that ‘it’s been decided by the fates’ bull crap. They bonded over a song, took their time, built a friendship. Shinsou came to his side when he was vulnerable and scared, but never took advantage of it. He offered open arms and gave Kaminari the CHOICE to accept them.

That was the difference between the lavender boy in front of him, and the rest of the world. So, the blonde finally breaks his silence. “Yes…”

They stay in the close position for a few moments longer, holding eachother’s hands tightly. The instrumental upbeat of the music sweeping them into their own world. No one else around; no crowd, no stalls, not even the band. Just the two of them and the music.

‘You-you-you’re just my type.  
Oh, you got a pulse and you are breathing.  
You-you-you’re just my type.  
I think it’s time that we get leaving.  
You-you-you’re just my type.’

The song ends and the crowd cheers loudly. Shinsou pulls away from Kaminari, breaking the intense moment between them. It would’ve been a good opportunity to kiss the blonde, he knew that. But he wanted it to be more special, not happening with a hundred pairs of eyes staring at them. Kaminari deserved that much and more.

“You want to share a soft pretzel? They’re way too big for me alone,” Shinsou asks, smiling at his friend—no, his date.

Kaminari beams at him. “Hell yeah!”

When they return to the inn, the both of them decide to have a relaxing soak in the private hot springs connected to their room. The electric blonde turns bright red at the sight of the lilac-ette. He used to be fairly scrawny, back during the sports festival, but now he’s much more filled out. Muscles not quite on Bakugou or Kirishima levels yet, but certainly getting there. His skin is pale, like he was carved out of the moon or sculpted from porcelain and his wild hair being wet and weighed down ran some very un-holy thoughts through Kaminari’s head.

Sitting across from the blonde, the lavender hair boy was also struggling to keep his eyes to himself. Kaminari was certainly skinnier than the other guys in 1A, but he still has a fair bit of muscle and a faint hint of abs. Still though, his waist looks small enough for Shinsou to wrap his entire hands around it, something he wouldn’t mind trying. The yellow blonde’s wet hair making it a bit more tame and in his face is adorable as well.

Kaminari attempts to break the sexual tension by clearing his throat and speaking up. “Y-you must have really splurged to get a room with a private hot spring, I hope it wasn’t too hard on your wallet…”

Shinsou props his elbow on the edge of the spring’s stone border and rests his chin in his palm, giving the blonde a devilish smirk. “Don’t worry about it. I wanted to make sure that… you… had an especially good time.” Which wasn’t untrue; this was all part of his flirtatious plan.

Kaminari blushes even deeper. He feels tempted to move over to Shinsou but bites it back. The both of them are keeping their wrists with the soulmate marks under water, and he knows it’s on purpose. But maybe just a little closer wouldn’t hurt…

‘No, bad Denki. Keep your cool. You can touch him when you get back in the room and cover up your wrists again.’

And with the right amount of sheer willpower, he manages to hold himself back from pouncing the lavender boy like a hungry puma during mealtime. And so, does Shinsou.

Now fully relaxed with their wrists covered and robes on, the blonde decides to snuggle himself into the lilac-ette’s lap. Shinsou keeps his arms wrapped around Kaminari’s waist. Both of them wanting to continue the affectionate vibes of their earlier date.

“Tell me more about your family,” the lavender boy says. “All I really know is that you have siblings and you went to America with your mom.”

“Well, my mom works in international trading, which was why we went to America. My dad does freelance journalism, mostly talking about politics,” the yellow blondes darts his gaze around, trying to think of what to say next. “My little sister is Rai and my little brother is Hikaru. They both have pretty similar quirks to me, but not as powerful. I actually can store and release the most amount of electricity in my family.”

“Impressive,” Shinsou replies, resting his chin on Kaminari’s shoulder.

“It gets pretty loud in my house, but I’m sure you could’ve guessed that already,” the blonde says and giggles. “My parents are busy a lot, but they try real hard to make time for the three of us. So, I can’t complain much.”

“Better than having a parent who never takes a break from working, like mine,” Shinsou says with a sigh.

“What does he do anyway?”

The lavender boy throws his head back, looking at the ceiling. “It’s just a basic office job, nothing fancy. It really only pays well enough to keep him and I alive. His boss is a jerk that plays favorites, but my dad is convinced that if he slaves away hard enough, eventually he’ll get a promotion.”

“Sounds awful,” the blonde snuggles himself further into Shinsou, nuzzling his forehead against his. “I’m sorry you had it rough, ‘Toshi.”

The lilac-ette shrugs. “Eh, it wasn’t so bad. Besides,” his voice drops down to a whisper and his plants a gentle kiss on Kaminari’s ear. “Having you here, so close to me, it all seems worth the pain just to have this moment.”

A shiver runs down the blonde’s spine, for a moment he’s almost nervous that he accidentally activated his quirk. His heart pounds loudly in his chest as his cheeks heat up. “M-me? I-I’m nothing special, really.”

“Ohh?” The vibrating bass in Shinsou’s whispers are making Kaminari weak in the knees. Is he were standing, he surely would have fallen over. “I don’t think you give yourself enough credit, my dear blondie,” the purple boy lays out the yellow blonde on the tatami mat floor and hovers over him, enjoying the sight of the blushing mess that the smaller boy is now. “I couldn’t express in words how many times you’ve saved me from my own insecurities, just by being yourself.”

Kaminari’s so flustered that a tiny bit of electricity sparks through his hair and makes it stand up slightly more than usual. “I… I…”

(AUTHOR NOTE: WARNING, THINGS GET A TINY BIT SPICY HERE, NOTHING TOO GRAPHIC BUT WARNING YOU JUST INCASE)

“Cat got your tongue?” Shinsou asks, his voice now creating a low growl, almost like a purr. He takes the blonde’s hand, the one without the wristband, and kisses the palm. He continues trailing his lips down the unmarked skin of his wrist and halfway down his forearm. Amethyst eyes gaze at the electric boy under him, his face tinted bright red and lip wobbling from being so flustered. “Do you have any idea… how beautiful you are? Denki Kaminari?”

“B… beautiful?”

The lilac-ette leans down and kisses up the blonde’s neck, slowly and softly. He makes sure to leave plenty of space and time for Kaminari to push him away if he wants to, but when he’s met with a face entranced in ecstasy, Shinsou takes that as confirmation to continue. He moves his hands into the blonde’s robe, feeling his slight muscles and tracing his fingers down his sides. Kaminari shudders a little at the touch, but also lets out faint moan.

Shinsou smirks in his devilish way and kisses the blonde’s ear again. “That was a lovely sound you just made… I’d like to hear it again.” He goes back to kissing Kaminari’s neck and wraps his hands around his small waist, gently digging into the skin. He’s granted with another little moan, this time a bit louder.

This is it, now is the time. The lavender boy brings his face up to stare into the golden eyes of the boy under him. At first there is nothing but the sounds of their breathing and pounding of their hearts. Then, Kaminari lifts a hand to Shinsou’s cheek and slowly pulls him in. Inching closer and closer; ready for their lips to meet…

And that’s when the sound of a cellphone ringtone echoed loudly through the room. The two teens jumped in surprise and scrambled to sit up. They check both their phones before discovering it’s Kaminari getting the call.

“I-I’m so sorry. It’s my mom. I-I’ll be back,” he stammers out nervously and leaves the room with his cellphone.

Shinsou is left sitting on the floor, silently cussing out the inventor of cockblocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy smokes a longer chapter? Yeah this took me a long time to write so I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Heart pounding in his chest and wrist burning so bad it felt like he stuck his arm in a pit of fire, the lilac-ette began looking back on everything that’s happened so far between him and the electric boy standing next to him. The moments they’ve shared with each other, the encouragement the blonde has given him, the almost-kiss last night; it might’ve even turned into more with how intimate they were getting. He was so close, so close to finally getting that kiss. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: THERE IS NO MENTION OR USE OF DRUGS IN THIS, IT'S JUST THE TITLE OF THE SONG.  
> ALSO IMPORTANT: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SLIGHTLY ANGSTY CONTENT THAT MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME READERS. PLEASE READ CAREFULLY

Chapter Seven: Drugs

The futons provided by the inn are soft and warm, but it wasn’t enough to lull the poor insomniac to sleep, and by the looks of it, the blonde also felt very awake. An awkwardly shy air between them as they replay the events of the day. Pink blushes warmer than the futons on their cheeks. Despite their tense bodies and pounding hearts, their hands still find each other under the blankets and their fingers intertwine.

Kaminari is the first to break the silence. “Hey, do you remember any of the stories your mom made up for you?”

Shinsou turns his head to look at the blonde curiously. “Yeah, I remember a lot of them. Why?”

The yellow blonde adjusts himself onto his side and beams a wide grin at the lavender boy next to him. “Will you tell me one of them?”

The lilac-ette smirks and raises an eyebrow. “What, can’t sleep without a bedtime story?”

Kaminari gently slaps the insomniac’s arm. “Shut up,” he chuckles. “I just want to hear one of them. Come on, please?”

“Alright,” Shinsou says with a chuckle. He lifts up his arm and gestures to come closer. The blonde pulls himself closer to him and nuzzles into his side, resting his head on the purple boy’s chest. Shinsou takes a breath and thinks for a minute on which story to tell.

“In a small town, there was a little boy who had the ability to make people do whatever he wanted. If he wanted free food, he could go to the market and tell the shop-owner to give it to him. If he wanted to take another kid’s toy, he could tell them to give it to him. All he had to do was talk to them. But the boy was too kind to do any of those things. He didn’t want to make people do things they didn’t want to do. So, the boy decided he would go the rest of his life never speaking. He was known as the mute boy. However, everyone else in town already knew about the boy’s ability. They became afraid of him and the other kids would throw rocks at him and then run away before he could try to make them do anything. The boy became really lonely and sad, but he still refused to speak.” Shinsou stops his story for a moment and glances down at Kaminari, checking to see if he’s still awake. The blonde is drawing little circles on the lavender boy’s chest, listening intently.

“His only hope was that someone would see him for who he is and not for the ability he has. Then, one day, another boy moved into town and he found the mute boy sitting all by himself in the fields. The new boy tried to make friends with the mute boy, but the mute boy didn’t want the new boy to get bullied by the other kids. So, he tried to push him away, ignore him. The new boy didn’t give up though. He went to the fields every day and sat with the mute boy. The new boy had to do all the talking, but he sometimes could get the mute boy to write down a response on paper. They became good friends and the mute boy felt really happy. But when the new boy tried to ask why he wouldn’t speak, the mute boy just kept refusing to answer. The new boy kept asking every day and the mute boy wrote on paper that he would hate him if he knew. The new boy promised the mute boy that he would still be his friend no matter what. So, the mute boy wrote it all down on paper and waited for his friend’s response. He expected to be rejected, thrown away like trash, left to be alone again.” The lilac-ette stops again, needing a minute to swallow his feelings.

“But instead, his friend just hugged him and told him it was okay. He told the mute boy that he would help him learn how to talk with others without accidentally using his ability. He promised the mute boy that when he learned how to do so, they would talk for hours and hours. So, the mute boy practiced with his friend and soon learned how to control his ability. And he grew up with his friend and lived a happy life.”

Kaminari lifts his chin up to look at Shinsou, a small frown on his face. “That was a sad story.”

The purple haired boy looks down at the blonde, giving a lopsided smile. “What do you mean? It had a happy ending.”

The electric boy shakes his head slightly. “The mute boy didn’t make any other friends besides the one new boy. That’s really sad. Wouldn’t it have been better if he got to talk to everyone and they all accepted him?”

Shinsou brings his attention up to the ceiling; memories of his past rushing through him. He’s continuing to work hard to get into the hero course and Kaminari’s encouragement has helped his confidence a lot. However, he knows he can’t run from the past. There will still always be people that see his quirk as something evil.

‘Sounds criminal, Shinsou.’  
‘It’s the perfect quirk for a villain to have.’  
‘You could do any bad thing you want.’  
‘Just don’t make us your slaves, okay?’

Yes, you can’t run from the past.  
But you can always heal from it.

‘It’s dumb that you got stuck in general studies just because your quirk isn’t suited for combat. The practical exam is real unfair to people like you.’  
‘Dude, you’re going to be a great hero! I just know it!’  
‘If you didn’t have anyone before, you do now.’

“All it takes is one person,” The lilac-ette says, wrapping one arm tightly around the blonde snuggled into him. “You can train your body to adjust to your abilities, you can train your mind to stay calm in a panic, and you can train your heart to not break every time someone hurts you. However, you can’t change the way others think and feel about you. People are easily swayed to stand against someone and far too stubborn to change their opinions. But no matter how much the things others say hurts, it only takes one person to completely change your viewpoint. Only one person to encourage you and make you realize that you’re stronger than you thought.”

Kaminari doesn’t say anything back, cheeks warm and flushed. He just buries his face into Shinsou’s chest and wraps his arms around him. The lavender boy places a soft kiss on the head of yellow hair and closes his eyes. Slightly warm wrist and pulsing heart aside, he feels he may get a good amount of sleep tonight.

It was cooler day, a nice summer breeze, clear skies. The perfect day to go sightseeing around the town. Holding hands, getting snacks, stopping at a café, taking photos. A day full of many opportunities to flirt with a cute blondie.

At least, it would have been, if the weather report was ever correct for once.

The two teens watch the pouring rain heavily hitting the ground from the gazebo they took shelter in. The sky complete covered in grey clouds, a bit of thunder faintly roaring, and the both of them completely drenched. Shinsou was feeling extremely irritated but tried hard not to show it. Taking in several deep breaths and letting them out slowly.

“So much for it being sunny,” Kaminari says, bringing his hand up to push back his hair. Blonde locks comb through his fingers and slick back out of his face, making his black lightening bolt look a bit messy.

The purple haired boy feels his face heating up at the sight. ‘Okay, maybe this isn’t so bad, after all.’

The blonde looks up at the taller boy next to him; lilac hair being weight down from getting soaked in the rain, muscles and abs visible through his wet white t-shirt, and rain droplets slowly sliding down his neck. Kaminari bites his bottom lip, wondering what it would feel like to connect with Shinsou’s wet cold skin right now. Wrap his arms around those muscles and dig his nails into that pale back. Damp purple hair tickling his ear while his neck is being kissed and left with little bite marks. ‘Fuuuuck me…’

“Denki?” Shinsou’s voice snaps the blonde out of his fantasies.

“W-what…?”

“You were staring at me pretty intensely there,” the lilac-ette says with a smirk. He moves closer to the electric blonde and whispers in his ear. “Are you enjoying the sight?”

“I-I… I…” Kaminari can’t stop stuttering, choking on his words and desperately trying to search his brain for an excuse. He gives up and takes out his phone. “L-let’s listen to some music while we wait for the rain to stop, yeah?” His tone breaks a little out of nervousness. He picks out a song while Shinsou chuckles at him and plays it through the speaker, setting his phone down on the table in the gazebo.

‘Cause I had the best of the worst sides.  
And I had these lungs.  
Oh.  
I had too many flash fires.  
That I just watch them burn.  
Til my chest is on fire,  
And my head just won’t die.  
Guess I’m lying cause I wanna,  
Guess I’m lying cause I don’t.’

The blonde walks towards the edge of the gazebo entrance and looks up at the sky, as if trying to find something. The lavender boy does the same but finds nothing there besides grey clouds and rain. “Anything interesting up there?” he asks.

“I’m just wondering if there will be any lightning,” the shorter boy responds.

“You like thunderstorms?”

“I do, actually, yeah.”

Shinsou beams a warm smile. Somehow, he found that to be very fitting of the electric boy. Not so much because of his name, but his overall personality. Denki Kaminari is a thunderstorm; loud, flashy, and in some weird way, very peaceful. And once the grey clouds disappear, you have bright golden sun shining down on you, warm and comforting.

Heart pounding in his chest and wrist burning so bad it felt like he stuck his arm in a pit of fire, the lilac-ette began looking back on everything that’s happened so far between him and the electric boy standing next to him. The moments they’ve shared with each other, the encouragement the blonde has given him, the almost-kiss last night; it might’ve even turned into more with how intimate they were getting. He was so close, so close to finally getting that kiss. 

Then, it dawns on him. Kaminari hasn’t once complained about the pain. Shinsou only assumed he was also feeling it because of the way he looked at his wrist in the classroom the same day Shinsou saw him and his wrist got really warm. Panic starts to set in, the sound of the rain becoming more a roaring in his head. Did he get it wrong this whole time? Is it not Kaminari? No, it has to be. The burning only flares up when he’s around or thinking about him. And the pain subsides when they touch. There’s no way all that is coincidence.

With a heavy heart, sinking way down, Shinsou gazes at the electric boy and speaks up. “Denki, I think we should talk.”

The blonde looks at back at him curiously. “Hm? What about?”

“Are you…” The lavender boy trails off, the question suddenly feeling so bitter in his mouth. But he knows it has to be asked. “Are you not feeling it?”

Kaminari was silent for a few minutes, an expression of knowing on his face. He glances down at the wood floor of the gazebo, contemplating. Then he looks back up, gold eyes meeting amethyst. “What, the pain? Of course, I feel it. I’ve been enduring it for weeks.”

Shinsou feels some relief spread through his chest, but there’s still a heavy weight there. “Why haven’t you said anything?”

“Because that would ruin the whole purpose,” the blonde begins to explain, moving slightly closer to the lilac-ette. “I knew it was you, I always knew. But I wanted to build a foundation first. I didn’t want either of us rushing into this whole thing just because some stupid words on our wrists hold the power of the fates or whatever. I figured you wanted that too since you didn’t say anything, either.”

“I did, I do,” Shinsou stammers out nervously. “Denki, I would never force you into this whole thing, but I also don’t want us both suffering in pain like this.”

“I don’t care about the pain, I can handle it,” Kaminari says, his usually beaming face turning into a soft frown. “I just want this to feel natural. I want to feel like we’re doing this because we want to, not because it was decided by some string of fate.”

The taller boy reaches out and gently grabs the shorter boy’s shoulders. “We ARE doing this because we want to, Denki, string of fate or not.”

“Then why bother asking now?!” Kaminari breaks away from Shinsou’s grip and walks out into the rain after pocketing his phone.

“Denki!” The purple haired boy hurries after him, not minding the still pouring rain coming down and soaking them both further. He grabs onto the blonde’s wrist and stops him. “I asked because we got so close yesterday and I just don’t want you to bear the pain anymore.”

“I told you, I don’t care about the pain!” The blonde yells, turning to face him slightly. “I can handle it if it means that none of our feelings will be forced!”

“They aren’t forced!” Shinsou yells back. He takes the Kaminari’s face in his hands and looks straight into his eyes. “Denki, when I first saw you at the sports festival, my first thought was that you were attractive, but I was blinded by my jealousy of Midoriya to really see you. Then, on my birthday, I caught sight of you again. You were just listening to music and I wasn’t expecting my wrist to start burning. But even then, I just couldn’t help but look at you and realize how… cute you are,” he continues, making the blonde blush bright pink even through the cold rain. “You became someone so important to me, as both a friend and as someone I want to see wearing a white tux in a wedding hall with me.”

The electric blonde moves closer to the lilac-ette and rests his head on his chest. “I want that too, Hitoshi, really…” His sentence trails off and he sighs softly. “Truth is, I hate soulmate marks… I lost a friend because of them.”

Shinsou wraps his arms around the boy in front of him and holds him close. “What do you mean? How can that be?”

Kaminari gripped the bottom of the taller boy’s shirt and spoke softly. “When I was in my last year of middle school, I had this friend who was a little older. She lived in the same neighborhood as me, so we often bumped into each other and walked home together. She was a super sweet girl who always talked about how excited she was to turn sixteen. But then, when the day came, and she found her soulmate; he was this no-good delinquent of a guy. He hurt her, a lot, and she just went a long with it. She fully believed that it was the will of the fates for them to be together and he would eventually get better in time. He didn’t though, he just got more aggressive with her, used her for whatever he wanted. Then… one day the police came into our neighborhood. We found out a few days later that my friend was killed by her horror of a boyfriend.”

Shinsou couldn’t find any words to say, like every word in the dictionary just up and left his memory. All he could do is hold the blonde even closer, trying so hard to convey some feeling of comfort. His wrist burned, even with this level of affection, but he ignores it.

“I don’t know why the fates would put someone as sweet as she was with someone so abusive,” Kaminari continues. “I can only assume that maybe she wasn’t supposed to meet him yet. Maybe he was supposed to get help and change first. Or maybe it was because she was going to die anyway. I don’t know. But being obsessed with the marks, tracking down your soulmate, going with the flows of fate; all that is what killed my friend. I don’t want that.”

The lavender boy raises the blonde’s face up and leans their foreheads into eachother. “I’m never going to hurt you, Denki. You have no clue how crazy I am about you. The last thing I would want is to ever cause you pain or make you uncomfortable. I’ve done everything I can to show that you were always free to push me away, even knowing that we’re supposed to be soulmates.”

Kaminari nods his head slowly. “It didn’t go unnoticed, I promise. It’s why I never pushed you away all those times you would pretend to subtly touch my arm or hands. It’s why I kept hugging you all the time. I was trying to make the pain more bearable for you.”

“Guess I wasn’t that subtle about it…” Shinsou replies with a smirk.

The blonde giggles. “No, but I appreciated that they never felt forced on me. I could’ve easily moved away or bat your hand away if I wanted to.”

The lilac-ette nuzzles the blonde’s cheek. “I want us to be happy with what we have, happy to be with each other. Kirishima told me the burning is rare and represents a strong emotional bond,” Shinsou continues and pulls away slightly to look into the golden orbs he loves to gaze at. “Denki, everything you’ve done for me; encouraging me, cheering me on, comforting me. I took it all to heart, found so much warmth and happiness in it. So please, let me return all that. Let me do the same for you.”

Kaminari reaches up and caresses Shinsou’s cheek in his hand. “You already are… Hitoshi.” 

Then, the blonde holds out his covered wrist and pulls off the yellow and black checkered wristband. The purple haired boy holds out his own covered wrist and pulls off the purple and black checkered wristband. Both of them letting their matching wristbands fall onto the ground and soak up the cold, pouring rain.

Brainwash Insomniac  
Hyper Blonde

Kaminari looks back up at Shinsou, grabs the collar of the taller boy’s shirt, and pulls him down slightly. His golden eyes dart from the moonlight pale lips to the beautiful orbs of amethyst gems. “Kiss me. Right now.”

The lilac-ette doesn’t waste a single second. He leans in and presses his cold and wet lips to the blonde’s. His lips are soft and taste faintly of the green tea mochi they shared before the rain started. In that single kiss; they both saw the future. Many more kisses, many more hugs, cuddling under the blankets in a bed of their own. Eating tons of more burgers, sharing earbuds to listen to music, making jokes and laughing together. Picking a house with a huge living room for their five cats to run around. Going to an adoption agency and bringing home a child in need. Working together as pro heroes in the underground. They could see it all and more.

The pain in their wrists fades away, now completely gone. No lingering sting or warm sensation. Just cold and wet bodies clinging to each other. Just soft and sweet lips refusing to break away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is called Drugs by Eden


	8. Electric Love (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'This is so much more than just heat of the moment. This is their yearning for each other. Their desire to feel and love. This is weeks of being together every day. Weeks of subtle touches and flirting. Weeks of sharing earbuds and listening to music together. Weeks of helping the insomniac sleep by cuddling with him under the covers. Weeks of unspoken feelings; all of it finally pouring out into this single moment of intense affection.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! I'm sorry this chapter took me a while to get out. I just started a new job and I had some oneshot requests to take care of. But it's here now! So enjoy!

(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL READERS. PLEASE PROCEED CAREFULLY)

Vague, blurry memories of returning to the Inn. Clothes being taken off in a rush and thrown to the floor. Heavy breaths and faint whispering of names between desperate kisses. Cold, still wet from the rain skin connecting. Hands and fingers tracing every crevice, curve, muscle of each other’s bodies. Tongues searching each other’s mouths, still the taste of green tea mochi lingering.

Shinsou picks up the blonde by his waist and gently lays him down on the futon. Kaminari runs his fingers into the locks of lilac hair and pulls a fistful of it softly. The taller male then begins trailing kisses down the shorter’s neck and biting on it just enough to leave tiny marks. The electric blonde catches his breath, his other hand clutching onto the insomniac’s broad, pale shoulder. Shinsou moves his lips down to Kaminari’s chest, kissing his collarbone and then the supple smooth skin of his pecs. The tip of the lilac-ette’s tongue circles around the blonde’s nipple and then he tenderly bites it.

A shiver runs down Kaminari’s spine and a tiny bit of electricity dances around his hair, but only for a moment before he mentally reminds himself to keep control. Shinsou pulls his head back up and stares into the golden orbs gazing at him with lust behind a deep pink blush. “Are you okay with this? I won’t do anything unless you voice that you want it.”

The electric male nods his head and wraps his arms around the lavender haired male’s neck. “I want this, Hitoshi… I really want it.”

Shinsou wraps his hands onto the blonde’s back and picks him up, setting him on his lap. Their lips finding each other again, the kisses even more aggressive and heated than before. The sounds of their faint moans and gasps for air between contact filling the little space between them. They didn’t even notice Kaminari’s phone still playing music in the pocket of his hooded jacket that laid on the floor further away from them.

‘Candy  
She's sweet like candy in my veins  
Baby, I'm dying for another taste  
And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunder's getting louder and louder  
Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it’

The lavender boy’s hands run down the yellow blonde’s back and one snakes around his small waist, while the other gave his ass a firm squeeze. The shorter male clings closer to the taller, craving more of his touch. He slips his tongue into the lilac-ette’s mouth, yearning for his taste.

Shinsou rips off the blonde’s underwear and then his own, the only pieces of clothing separating them. He gently grabs Kaminari’s cock and begins rubbing the shaft slowly. The electric male’s moans pleasing his ears. “Go ahead, Denki… get louder.”

The blonde bites his bottom lip hard. The insomniac’s hand moving faster and squeezing a little tighter. He grabs at the mess of purple hair again, the lustful feeling taking over him.

‘All I need is to be struck  
By your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Electric love  
Drowning  
You make my heartbeat like the rain  
Surround me  
Hold me deep beneath your weight’

A small smirk plays on Shinsou’s lips, satisfied with the sight of the blushing mess the electric blonde has become. Kaminari, seeing this, decides to get back at him. He takes the lilac-ette’s cock in his own hand and begins rubbing it just as quickly.

The insomniac shivers a little and lets out a short moan. “You’re naughty, aren’t you?” He leans into the blonde’s ear and with all the sexy bass in his voice, whispers; “Kitten…”

The electric male thought he was about to short circuit right there. His face hot and red, then his member cums right into the lavender male’s hand. His breathing becomes a little shaky from the feeling.

Shinsou smirks again, looking at his hand. “I knew it, you really like my voice,” he says. Kaminari wants to both punch and kiss the smug expression on his face; he chooses the latter.

‘And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunder's getting louder and louder and louder  
Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
All I need is to be struck  
By your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Electric love’

The lilac-ette uses the sticky fluid on his hand to wet his fingers and gently inserts one into the blonde’s hole. Slowly massaging the entrance and the inside, making sure his lover is relaxed before adding the second finger. Kaminari moans into his ear, hugging him tight as Shinsou prepares him.

He scissors the fingers inside, stretching the opening and enjoying the lewd noises coming from the yellow blonde male. Once the hole felt stretched and relaxed enough, he pulls his fingers out and grips the blonde’s hips. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he whispers and slowly lowers the shorter male onto his lap, pushing the tip of his cock inside.

Kaminari’s back arches as more of Shinsou’s shaft enters him. He can’t stop the small cries from escaping his lips, from both pain and pleasure. “S-shit… Hi.. toshi..”

“I know… just a little more, the pain won’t last long,” the lavender haired male continues pushing inside until all the way inside, skin meeting with a soft slap. He gives his lover a moment to adjust before beginning to gently move.

‘Rushing through me  
I feel your energy rushing through me  
I feel your energy rushing through me  
Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it’

Kaminari moans loudly as he bounces in Shinsou’s lap, unable to control his voice. “Oh, fuck! Hitoshi! Oh, God!”

The insomniac was also finding it difficult to keep quiet. “Denki… You’re so tight, fuck… It feels fucking good…”

He thrusts into the blonde faster, pounding his sweet spot inside harder. The taller male bites the shorter male’s neck. The electric blonde now has two fistfuls of lilac hair that he’s gently pulling.

‘And all I need is to be struck  
By your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Baby, you're electric’

Shinsou digs his nails into the supple skin of Kaminari’s hips, pounding into him even harder and faster. Losing his mind to absolute lustful ecstasy. Sweat rolling down the necks, backs, and abs of them both. Heavy panting, lewd moans, whispers filling the room and possibly could be heard all the way down the hall, not that they cared.

The electric blonde throws one of his arms over his face, trying to hide his shameful expression. But then the insomniac moves his lips to the blonde’s earlobe and bites it before whispering through his teeth; “I want to see that pretty face, kitten.”

It wasn’t a request. It was a demand.

Kaminari lowers his arm, wrapping it around his lover’s shoulders. Shinsou then pulls away from his ear and looks into his eyes. Beautiful amethyst orbs with deep white pupils making his heart race even more than it already was. They’re like laying in a field filled with pale violet flowers. The blonde could swear they were hearts in his own eyes.

This is so much more than just heat of the moment. This is their yearning for each other. Their desire to feel and love. This is weeks of being together every day. Weeks of subtle touches and flirting. Weeks of sharing earbuds and listening to music together. Weeks of helping the insomniac sleep by cuddling with him under the covers. Weeks of unspoken feelings; all of it finally pouring out into this single moment of intense affection.

Both their minds still blank and lost in each other, Shinsou gives one last hard thrust into Kaminari as they both reach their climax. Calling out each other’s names and panting heavily. Shaky breaths and clinging to each other weakly.

After calming down from their ecstasy, the lilac-ette lays down on the futon, resting the blonde on his chest and stroking his yellow hair. Their bodies now warm after being out in the cold rain, which you could still hear pouring outside. The pitter pattering against the walls of the inn relaxing the two males after their heated passion.

“How are you feeling, Denki? Are you in pain?” Shinsou says as he continues to run his fingers through the blonde’s hair and hug him close.

Kaminari beams a smile at him. “Only a little, but pretty great for our first time,” he says and then hides his face in the lavender boy’s chest. “Or at least, I assume it was your first time… I mean, it was mine, so—”

“It was my first time too, kitten. Don’t worry,” the tired eyed boy says with a little chuckle.

The blonde blushes but keeps a warm smile as he nuzzles into his lover. “So, then… I guess this makes us boyfriends?”

Shinsou smirks. “If you want to be.”

Kaminari flicks his nose. “Of course, I want to be, jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to address that someone left a comment saying they thought the fic was over; I would like to clarify that the fic is not ending yet. There is still more to come! :)


	9. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'For their last day of summer vacation, they walk through the huge arching glass halls that glow blue and are filled with all kinds of colorful fish and sea plants. The blonde trying the best he can to not bounce around with joy, not wanting to let go of his boyfriend’s hand. Their fingers intertwined, and the lilac-ette occasionally rubbing his thumb over Kaminari’s.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! I wanted to get this chapter out sooner but I actually hurt myself really bad at work. Getting out of bed is pretty painful. But I'm slowly healing and will have more coming soon!

The two teens in love spent the rest of their vacation with each other; going to the movies, sharing food, Shinsou being dragged around the mall by Kaminari to a bunch of stores he thought were trendy, and Kaminari being forced to watch endless cat videos when visiting Shinsou’s house. In reality, their summer vacation was the same length it has always been, but to them, it felt far too short.

For their last day of summer vacation, they walk through the huge arching glass halls that glow blue and are filled with all kinds of colorful fish and sea plants. The blonde trying the best he can to not bounce around with joy, not wanting to let go of his boyfriend’s hand. Their fingers intertwined, and the lilac-ette occasionally rubbing his thumb over Kaminari’s. 

“Did you know fish have taste buds on their body? A large catfish can have about 175,000 taste buds,” the electric boy says as they stop in front of a tank full of clownfish.

“I did not know that,” Shinsou replies. He was quite shocked at how many random facts the blonde knew. Every time they went out somewhere, his boyfriend would suddenly give some random fact.

‘Did you know the only letter that doesn’t appear in any of America’s States’ names is Q?’  
‘Did you know Scotland has 421 words for snow?’  
‘Did you know Armadillo shells are bullet proof?’

The lavender boy found it hard to think of a single time that the blonde didn’t offer up some extremely random fact. However, that didn’t shock him nearly as much as knowing that his boyfriend, who is considered an idiot by his classmates, is able to perfectly recite ‘Romeo and Juliet’ word for word. Or that he can carry a small conversation in three languages, not including Japanese. He has even hit on Shinsou in all three of those languages.

English; ‘Your eyes are so beautiful.’  
French; ‘Tu as de beaux yeaux’  
Italian; ‘Hai dei bellissimi occhi’

Kaminari is more confident in his English skills; that’s the language that he can recite ‘Romeo and Juliet’ in, besides Japanese. Sometimes he will just randomly say something to his insomniac boyfriend in English; even though he knows Shinsou is better at reading it than hearing or speaking. It’s adorable seeing the purple haired, emo looking boy get all flustered from the blonde’s smooth and sexy American voice impression.

The electric boy isn’t the only one full of surprises though. Kaminari is still shocked as hell at how soft and sweet Shinsou is. He gives off a really intimidating ‘I-don’t-care-about-anyone’ vibe, that the blonde actually finds super hot, but he has been the nicest boyfriend ever. He memorizes all of the electric boy’s favorite ice cream flavors and buys some when they hang out. He spoils the blonde with hamburgers and other yummy food. He likes to cuddle a lot and gets a little clingy sometimes. He also isn’t shy of public affection at all, which Kaminari doesn’t mind either.

But the most surprising thing about Shinsou, is that he can play both the piano and the violin. The blonde’s heart still races a little thinking back to the first time he got to hear the lilac-ette’s music. It was the first time he ever visited his boyfriend’s home, he walked in without knocking since the insomniac told him it was fine, and he just so happened to catch the lavender boy in the middle of a song on a beautiful, pure white grand piano.

“You know any random facts about this fish?” Shinsou asks, pulling the both of them out of their thoughts. He points at a big fish in another tank with bright royal blue scales and black tiger-like stripes.

“That’s a Maylandia Cichlid,” Kaminari replies with a beaming grin. “There are more than 1300 types of Cichlid fish and some of them are mouth breeders. They’ll carry their egg in their mouth until it’s ready to hatch.”

“Fascinating,” The purple haired boy smiles. “How is it that your grades are worse than the rest of your class again?”

“Oh, come on, man, no need to drag me,” the blonde says, rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m serious,” the lilac-ette reassures him. “You’re always telling me really cool stuff I didn’t know. You can recite an entire Shakespeare play in two languages, you can flirt with me in three; you seem way smarter than you lead on.”

Kaminari takes a few moments to think about that. Toeing the floor of the aquarium with the front of his sneaker and squeezing Shinsou’s hand a little tighter. “I guess I’m just good at remembering things I like? I don’t know. I’m definitely not smart though; people tell me all the time that I’m an idiot.”

The tired-eyed male pulls his boyfriend into a hug and holds him as close as possible. “Denki, you got into UA, don’t you realize that? The top hero school with an extremely small acceptance rate, and YOU got in. I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. You’re way smarter than you think you are.”

The blonde’s heart thumps loudly in his chest. He fights to blink back some tears and hugs his boyfriend back tightly. No one has ever said such kind words to him. He wasn’t a stranger to being called dumb. Over time, it didn’t really seem to phase him much anymore. But hearing Shinsou’s words, he couldn’t help feeling like someone finally saw him as something more than just a loud, hyper, dumb goofball; like someone finally saw HIM.

“Damn it, Hitoshi… why are you the world’s softest boyfriend?”

“BOYFRIEND?!”

The sudden voice is familiar to Kaminari. He lets go of Shinsou and turns around quickly to see a girl with all pink skin and hair. She stares at the two of them with her dark, raccoon-like eyes, full of gleaming excitement. Her lips curved up in a huge smile.

“M-Mina?!” the blonde exclaims. “What are you doing here?”

“I came with some old friends from middle school,” she says, practically jumping with joy where she stands. “But I didn’t expect to see you two here! And you’re dating? Wowie!”

The two males blush deep red and avert their gazes from the girl, and each other. This makes Mina curiously tilt her head.

“Oooh, is it supposed to be a secret?” She asks in a much quieter tone.

“N-no, that’s not… at least, I don’t… think?” Kaminari stumbles, looking to Shinsou for confirmation.

“I-I mean, technically Kirishima and Bakugou already know, so—” The lilac-ette begins to explain, but then he gets cut off by the pink girl.

“What?! You guys told them before me?!” She shouts, a look of disappointment on her face.

“Not exactly, I went to them to ask questions about soulmate marks and they just sort of figured it out on their own,” Shinsou says. “This was before Denki and I started dating.”

“Awwww! You can him Denki, that’s so cute,” she says, making the insomniac even more flustered. “You guys are so lucky to have each other.”

“Oh yeah, your birthday was a few days before summer vacation started, right?” Kaminari says, turning his attention back to his pink friend. “What does your mark say?”

Mina gives a soft smile and holds up her wrist.

Sticky Oranges

The blonde lets out a snort, trying to hold back his laughter. Shinsou bites back his own laughter and settles for a small smirk. “I mean, orange juice is pretty sticky… that could really be anyone.”

“I know, right?” The girl sighs heavily. “Why does mine have to be so vague?”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find them,” The electric blonde says, finally calming down.

Mina beams a grin at him. “Thanks! Well, I better get back to my friends. See you guys later!”

The wave at her as she leaves and then turn to each other, smiling softly. “You know she’s going to tell everyone, yeah?” Kaminari says.

Shinsou nods and wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I figured as much.”

They laugh about it together and finish their aquarium date. On the train ride back to the insomniac’s home; the share a pair of earbuds like always. Upbeat music filling their ears as they wait to finally have some private alone time together.

‘Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks’

They were completely right. Mina really did tell EVERYBODY. The two teens walk hand in hand down the hallways of their school; receiving winks and whistles from a whole bunch of different students. When they arrive at the entrance to 1A for Shinsou to drop off Kaminari, Kirishima looks up at them from where he stood next to Bakugou and gave them a big thumbs up and a shark-tooth grin. His explosive boyfriend just gives his usual uncaring glare.

“Well, we’re going to be the center of gossip for a while, huh?” the lilac-ette says with a chuckle.

The yellow blonde laughs a bit as well, beaming with joy. “Guess so.” 

Then he notices Mina and Sero in the back, both of them blushing slightly and showing each other their wrists. Now that Kaminari thought about it, Sero did mention oranges being his favorite when talking about food they like to eat. They were a bit further away, but he could just make out the words on the tape boy’s wrist.

Pink Acid

“I guess she found him after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have some ideas for the next fic I'll be working on once this one ends. I'll list them here and you guys tell me what you think you'd like to see!
> 
> -The Mute Boy story, based off the bedtime story Shinsou told to Kaminari in chapter seven (shinkami)  
> -Idol Denki AU (shinkami)  
> -Bad Boy AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
> -Hanahaki disease AU (shinkami or kiribaku)
> 
> I had more ideas but my PC, for some dumb reason, deleted my sticky notes that had them listed


	10. When She Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The insomniac opens his mouth to ask, his somewhat nosy nature wanting to take over, but then he closes it and stays silent. Imagining what it would feel like if Kaminari had rejected him, how much pain he’d be in; he wouldn’t want to talk about that. He swallows his question and his pity for the short boy and pushes it way down into his stomach.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short and sad. I'm still in a lot of pain from my injury and I also have to clean my house. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Training with the great pro hero Eraserhead is tough. He’s strict and doesn’t pull any punches. But Shinsou is grateful for it all the same. It’s thanks to his training that the lavender insomniac has built so much muscle, learned to use a capture weapon, learned to make his quirk even stronger. All things to better help him in his pursuit to transfer into the hero course.

However, today Shinsou is training by himself. Aizawa passed a message a long to Midnight, who then passed it to the lilac-ette, saying that the tired-eyed teacher would be busy with some last-minute meeting the principal called for. So, here the lavender boy is, practicing his high kicks.

Sweat rolls down his shoulders and he pants heavily but keeps going with trying to increase the speed of his legs. The training dummy looking pretty beat up and on the verge of falling apart already. His training jacket and black t-shirt lay on the ground, neatly folded.

That’s when he hears a rustling sound behind him. His heart skips a beat and he stops his training, turning around to greet his boyfriend. “Hey Denki, I was just—”

Except it’s not the blonde he expected. It’s an unkempt mess of green hair, a nervous smile matching trembling green eyes, and freckled cheeks. “Uh… H-hey Shinsou.”

“Midoriya… Sorry, I thought you were Denki,” the insomniac says with a half-smile.

Midoriya gives a short and light laugh. “Sorry to disappoint. I’m sure you would’ve preferred to see your boyfriend.”

“Well, sure,” Shinsou replies with a smirk. “But don’t worry about it. Something you need?”

“O-oh, well, I saw you here and…” the green haired boy trails off, nervously shifting in place. “I was wondering if I can ask some questions about your quirk?”

In the past, the lilac-ette might have flinched or frozen up at such a question. But now, Kaminari has given him the confidence to have faith that his quirk is not evil. He has taught Shinsou that regardless of how others feel about his quirk, he can become a hero. He has grown to be proud of the quirk he has and how hard he’s working to reach his goals.

“Sure, what do you want to know?” the insomniac answers, letting out a slow breath.

All of Midoriya’s questions were pretty simple;

“Does it work over phone call?”  
“Yes.”  
“How many people can you brainwash at the same time?”  
“Currently, five.”  
“Could you brainwash them to confess things or only actions?”  
“I can get them to confess crimes or secrets, but it requires more focus than actions, I’m working on trying to improve that.”  
“If you brainwash someone and tell them to forget something, will it work?”  
“No, I can’t erase memories.”  
“Does it work on animals?”  
“No, because they can’t really respond to questions.”

But my god, there was a lot of them.

Shinsou is already beginning to feel pretty exhausted just from answering all of the fanboy’s questions. Then, the green haired boy raises his arm up to scratch his head with the pencil he was using to write in his notebook that he just kind of pulled out of nowhere. The lavender boy notices a huge patch-like scar on the short boy’s wrist. It’s still pretty pink, like he had just gotten it. And it didn’t really match any of the other scars on the boy’s body. This one looks intentional, even medical.

Then, he remembers something Bakugou told him when he and Kirishima were explaining the burning sensation to him;

‘If the fucking bastard rejects you too much, the pain will become so bad that you’ll have to get surgery to make it stop, or you’ll die. Doing that gets rid of your soulmate mark.’

But who would reject Midoriya? If that is what happened. Shinsou doesn’t know a whole lot about the broccoli-looking boy, but he seems like a nice guy, just a bit dorky. His quirk is strong, although he often breaks his bones using it. Everyone in school knows he has All Might in his corner as well. So, why would anyone turn him down as a soulmate?

The insomniac opens his mouth to ask, his somewhat nosy nature wanting to take over, but then he closes it and stays silent. Imagining what it would feel like if Kaminari had rejected him, how much pain he’d be in; he wouldn’t want to talk about that. He swallows his question and his pity for the short boy and pushes it way down into his stomach.

When Midoriya was satisfied with the amount of questions he asked, Shinsou decided to call it a day, seeing that the sky was becoming darker. Now, he lays with his boyfriend on his gaudy-looking bed and listens to the stereo. Soft, gentle music filling the room as he rubs the blonde’s back, enjoying the feeling of him nuzzled into his chest.

‘When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart  
And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when was happy so was I  
When she loved me’

The insomniac can’t help thinking about the freckled face boy though, no matter how much he tries to bury it. “Hey, kitten…”

The blonde perks his head up and smiles at the lilac-ete. “Trying to turn me on already?”

Shinsou smirks. “Not quite; I was wondering if you know anything about that huge scar on Midoriya’s wrist. Surely, you’ve noticed it.”

“Oh…” Kaminari’s face falls into a small frown. “Yeah, most people know about it… He had to get the surgery to remove his soulmate mark.”

So, it is just as Shinsou thought. “Why? Who would reject him?”

‘Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me’

“We don’t know the details,” the blonde says as he draws little circles on his boyfriend’s chest. “So, we all agreed to stay out of it. But… it was Todoroki.”

“Todoroki? The son of Endeavor? Seriously?”

Kaminari turns himself around so his back is laying against Shinsou’s chest and he stares up at the ceiling above him, which is now covered in the same glow-in-the-dark stars that he gave to the lavender boy. “Before he got his mark, Uraraka and Midoriya sort of had something going on. It wasn’t very serious, but they went on a few dates. Then, he got his mark and it didn’t describe Uraraka at all, so of course that ended. It said ‘Fire Ice’, so it was pretty obvious who it was even though Todoroki actually hasn’t gotten his yet.”

‘So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say, "I will always love you"’

“Wait,” the lavender boy interrupts. “You can still get rejected even if your soulmate hasn’t gotten their mark yet?”

“Yeah, if you get the surgery, the mark will just appear as an X,” the blonde replies.

A heavy burden of pity weighs on Shinsou’s heart. Did Todoroki even give Midoriya a chance before rejecting him? Does he have any clue the amount of pain he put that boy through? Why would he reject him in the first place? Didn’t they become close after the UA sports festival? 

Kaminari said no one knew the details, so the lilac-ette didn’t bother to ask. But just what the hell happened between Shouto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya?

‘Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me  
When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart  
When she loved me’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this last chapter as well, but I actually have some ideas for the next fic I'll be working on once this one ends. I'll list them here and you guys tell me what you think you'd like to see!
> 
> -The Mute Boy story, based off the bedtime story Shinsou told to Kaminari in chapter seven (shinkami)  
> -Idol Denki AU (shinkami)  
> -Bad Boy AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
> -Hanahaki disease AU (shinkami or kiribaku)


	11. Stereo Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The lavender boy feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulls it out to check the screen. His boyfriend is already asleep at this time, so the insomniac wasn’t sure who to expect to be calling him at 3:23AM, but he sure as hell didn’t expect it to be his father.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we may be getting close to the big finish but it's still uncertain how many chapters there will be. Also picking songs for these chapters is becoming more and more of a struggle lol

Kaminari insisted that Shinsou not pry into the affairs of Midoriya and Todoroki, but the lilac-ette couldn’t help the bubbling feelings of pity and wanting to help overflowing inside him. No, he wasn’t particularly close to the green haired boy, but he felt a certain mutual respect between them since the UA sports festival. Though he didn’t know the details, the insomniac felt that the freckled boy understood him in some way.

Shinsou stands before the mirror in the school’s male bathroom and splashes some cold water on his face. Mentally lecturing himself that what’s going on between the two boys isn’t his business and he has other things to focus on. He hasn’t been able to meet with Aizawa in a few days due to some kind of mild incident going on. Midnight and Present Mic assured him that it was nothing to worry about, and that it involved some accusations being made on another student.

Without the help of the pro hero teacher, the lavender boy is on his own for training. He needs to keep his focus; distractions that did not come in the form of a certain electric blonde are not within the budget of his attention span.

Yet, he still finds himself suddenly in front of the short green haired boy when the last class ended. Kaminari is a little preoccupied asking his teacher a question, so he hasn’t come out to meet with his boyfriend yet. If Shinsou wanted to find out more, now was the time.

“Good evening, Midoriya,” he greets the short boy.

The freckled boy looks up at him and gives a bright smile. “Oh, good evening, Shinsou. Waiting for Kaminari?”

“Yeah,” the lavender boy responds, rubbing the back of his neck. “Also, I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

“Me? Sure, I guess,” Midoriya blinks at him. Tilting his head in curiosity.

Shinsou looks around to make sure no one is listening and then leans slightly forward. He lowers his voice to a whisper. “It’s about your wrist…”

All the color in the boy’s face seemed to drain as his expression became something akin to sorrow and despair. “Oh…” was all he could manage to get out. He pulls on the short sleeve of his uniform shirt, as if that would cover up the body part in question.

“I know you probably don’t want to talk about it,” the insomniac starts. “But if there’s something I can do to help—” and he cuts himself off when the green haired boy starts shaking his head.

“There isn’t anything anyone can do about it,” Midoriya darts his gaze up and down the hallways and even checks to see Kaminari still discussing something with the teacher. He brings his attention back to the taller male. “You know Todoroki’s dad is Endeavor, yeah?... Well, Todoroki rejecting me has something to do with that; I can’t really get into it. I was in a lot of pain just being in the same room or thinking about him. We both agreed this would be for the best…”

The lilac-ette scowls and shakes his head. “How can that be for the best? You two are soulmates.”

Emerald green orbs meet amethyst ones. Tight lips pull themselves into a sad smile. A small wrist with a patch-like scar is held up. “Not anymore…” the boy’s broken voice nearly shatters Shinsou’s heart. He freezes in place, hardly able to feel his legs, as the mess of green hair leaves his sight and disappears down the hallway.

He almost didn’t notice the yellow blonde coming into his view and grabbing his arm. An inexplainable expression on his face. It’s like a mixture of hurt and wanting to comfort at the same time. “I told you to stay out of it, ‘Toshi…”

The insomniac sighs. “I know…”

Music plays through the speakers on Shinsou’s laptop as he sat in his room alone. It was the first time in a while that he would be sleeping, or at least trying to, without his boyfriend. He misses him already, but Kaminari can’t always get Mina to cover for him. The blonde mentioned that Aizawa has been more on edge lately, so he doesn’t want to push his luck too much. The purple haired boy can imagine what a nightmare that must be like in class.

‘My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo’

The lavender boy feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulls it out to check the screen. His boyfriend is already asleep at this time, so the insomniac wasn’t sure who to expect to be calling him at 3:23AM, but he sure as hell didn’t expect it to be his father.

The boy sighs, contemplating for a moment if he should answer. It’s very rare for his father to call suddenly, but Shinsou doesn’t really care to talk to him. It’s not like he’s around enough to know anything going on with the lilac-ette, he didn’t even call to wish him a happy birthday almost two months ago. So, the idea of having to make small talk with a man that may as well be a stranger to you sounds about as enjoyable as jamming a fork into your eye to the boy.

Despite his dread, he knew not answering would only bring more annoyance, so he hesitantly swipes his thumb across the screen and brings the phone to his ear. “Awfully late for a call, father.”

A soft chuckle comes through. “I knew you would be awake, though. How is school?”

“It’s going fine,” Shinsou replies quickly, wanting to get this conversation over with. He turns down his music a bit.

“Good. We just finished a big project here, so I got a little bonus in my pay,” the man’s voice is deep but exhausted sounding. “You can expect a nice allowance coming your way.”

“Great. Thanks.”

Please just fucking hang up already.

“Sorry for not calling on your birthday.”

No, you fucking aren’t.

“It’s been real busy here at the office.”

Seriously doubt that.

“But I wanted to call and ask, did you get one?”

Shinsou stays silent for a moment. Does he want to tell his dad about Kaminari? The lavender boy supposes that he’ll find out eventually, but is now the time to tell? They haven’t been dating long, but they are soulmates; they have the marks to prove that. And honestly, the insomniac was ready to marry the energetic boy on day one. He decides it will save him more trouble in the long run to just be honest. “Yeah.”

“That’s wonderful! Have you found her? Is she pretty?” his father asks.

“He’s gorgeous,” Shinsou answers almost too naturally.

There was dead silence for a while; If the lilac-ette didn’t know better, he would have thought the man had hung up. Eventually, his deep voice comes through the speaker again. “He…?”

“Yes. He,” the insomniac says in monotone, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

This asshole better not…

Another few minutes of dead silence that felt like they were dragging on for five years. The lavender boy goes to open his mouth again, but his father speaks up. “I see… Well, it’s late. Get some sleep, alright?”

“Yeah, sure. You too,” Shinsou didn’t bother prolonging any farewells. He left things as that and ends the call.

He closes his laptop and buries his face into the crooks of his arms on his desk. Taking in the silence, processing the phone conversation, processing the whole damn day. He knows the words were never said, but he could hear it in his father’s voice at the end. The disappointment of his son’s soulmate being a boy. The dread of his son being gay.

The lilac-ette always knew he was possibly attracted to the same gender before meeting Kaminari. He often had moments growing up where he thought just a little too much about how attractive some of the guys around him were. And yes, he especially had a thing for blondes. There was a time where he almost considered identifying his sexuality as ‘Blonde-sexual’. But he never bothered to think too much on it since he knew he would eventually get a soulmate mark and that rest of the story would tell itself. On top of that, no one really cared anymore about sexuality. The whole of Japan had to make same-sex marriages legal after soulmate marks began showing up because there was no longer any reason to argue against them. People accepted the soulmate marks as fate, and if fate decided you were gay or bi or whatever, then that’s what you fucking were. No questions asked. It even grew to a point where ‘coming out’ is almost completely extinct. Cause what was the point anymore?

However, Shinsou supposes there will always be at least a few people who can’t open their minds up enough to accept things the way they are. And, much to his dismay, it seems his father is one of those few. Although he could give two shits about the old man’s feelings, the burden on his heart still felt heavy as he thought about how hurt his happy blonde boyfriend would be over not being accepted by the insomniac’s only family.

The male sits up and drags himself over to the bed. Crawling into the comfort of the blankets and curling into their warmth. He doubts he’ll be able to sleep, but he can at least try.

He remembers what Midoriya said about Todoroki rejecting him; how it had something to do with his father. The words replaying on a loop, mixing in a jumbled mess with his own loop of the phone conversation he just had. In this moment, he feels a very faint, invisible connection to the two-toned boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I added on another fic idea!   
> I posted this last chapter as well, but I actually have some ideas for the next fic I'll be working on once this one ends. I'll list them here and you guys tell me what you think you'd like to see!
> 
> -The Mute Boy story, based off the bedtime story Shinsou told to Kaminari in chapter seven (shinkami)  
>  -Idol Denki AU (shinkami)  
>  -Bad Boy AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
>  -Hanahaki disease AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
>  -Pet store AU (mixed couples)


	12. Must Have Been The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina looks up at Shinsou and gives him a small, sad smile. “It’s real unfair that disgusting creeps like him manage to get into the hero course while good people like you, with just as much potential if not more, slip through the cracks…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kasnfwnwjfn hello, this chapter kinda sucks, im sorry. But It's necessary for some other stuff that's coming up so just take it.

Shinsou grew fond of Kaminari’s morning texts. They usually consist of either some cheesy romantic one-liner or whatever weird ass dream he had last night. Regardless of the contents, the purple haired boy would receive one every morning that he didn’t wake up with the blonde.

So, imagine his surprise when he didn’t receive one that morning. Figuring the electric boy just overslept, giving it was now the weekend, the lavender boy decides to go about his day. He eats breakfast, does his morning training by himself, and before he knows it; lunch time rolls around and still no text from his boyfriend.

The insomniac normally wouldn’t be bothered by this if it were anyone else, but he knew Kaminari. The fact that he hasn’t texted him at all yet was strange. The lilac-ette begins to worry a bit that maybe the blonde is upset with him for meddling with Midoriya and Todoroki’s relationship when he was told not to. But that doesn’t really seem like something his boyfriend would hold a grudge against.

Shinsou nearly jumps out of his skin when his phone suddenly begins to vibrate continuously. The name ‘Blondie Kitten’ displaying on the screen, his chest feels so much lighter and he can’t stop the smile reaching his lips. He slides his thumb across the screen and holds the phone up to his ear.

“I was beginning to worry you didn’t like me anymore, Kitten.”

“As if that could ever happen,” the blonde’s cheery tone like music to the insomniac’s ears. “I actually have an emergency going on. Think you can help out?”

“What kind of emergency are we talking?” The lavender boy asks, leaning against the wall of his room and tilting his head to the side.

“It’s Mina…” Kaminari’s words trail off, his voice becoming quieter. “Something happened to her and well… Kirishima and I are struggling to keep both Sero and Bakugou from committing murder. So, we could use the help.”

“I don’t know Sero very well, but I’m guessing it was pretty bad if he’s willing to kill a man right now,” Shinsou says.

“Yeah. Like, I’m genuinely concerned I won’t be able to hold him back.”

“I’m on my way.”

Luckily, the electric blonde managed to keep his tape-quirk friend from becoming a murderer long enough for the lilac-ette to appear. Mina is sitting on Sero’s bed, her face soaked in tears and a tub of ice cream already halfway eaten through in her lap. Kirishima is still holding Bakugou and trying to talk him down.

“That bastard deserves to die!” The angry blonde shouts.

“Let me just punch him real good, come on!” The black-haired male joins the shouting, still trying to break past Kaminari, who is using his electricity to keep either of the two angry friends away from the doorway.

“I agree with you both, but we’ll just get in trouble. Aizawa is already handling it,” the yellow blonde says.

“He’s right, man. He’ll get what’s coming to him, just relax,” the red-haired boy joins in.

Shinsou walks up to his boyfriend’s side. “What’s going on?”

The all-pink girl sniffs, wiping at her wet eyes. “Hanta, please, I don’t want anymore to deal with… Just let Mr. Aizawa handle it.”

At the sound of her cracked and pained voice, Sero calms himself and sits down next to her on the bed. He wraps his arms around her, being careful of his elbows and pulls her into his chest for a tight hug. Bakugou also somehow managed to gain his composure, still in Kirishima’s grip.

Kaminari calms down his electricity, looking at Mina. “You want to tell Shinsou what happened or…?”

She sniffs again, bury her face into the tape-quirk male’s shoulder. “Could you tell him, please?”

The yellow-blonde nods and turns to his insomniac boyfriend. He lowers his voice almost to a whisper, as if he doesn’t want anyone else in the room to hear, although they already knew. “The other day, after Mina and Sero found out they’re soulmates, we had some hero training and Mina was the last one left in the girl’s locker room. Mineta, the overly perverted guy I told you about, he snuck in there and… Well, let’s just say there’s a good chance he may be expelled.”

The lavender boy’s face turns into a deep scowl. “What the fuck? Did he…?”

The pink girl wipes at her eyes more. “It didn’t get THAT far, but… it might have if Jirou and Momo didn’t come to check on me when they did… Even my acid wasn’t slowing him down and he had me all… stuck to the floor…”

Sero rubs her back and softly hushes her, not wanting her to force herself to remember or talk about it anymore than necessary. Both Bakugou and Shinsou now are clenching their fists and trying to contain their anger. Blood boiling, rage heating their veins, an urge to fight being suppressed inside their stomachs.

“The fuck… Why would he do this?!” The insomniac couldn’t stop himself from yelling.

Kaminari wraps his arms around his boyfriend, desperately trying to calm him down. “Because he’s a disgusting freak who’s upset that his wrists turned out blank and that’s why I stopped hanging out with him long ago.”

“I’m shocked you were able to stand him at all,” Kirishima says.

“I was trying to be nice,” the electric blonde replies. “He didn’t have anyone else and I thought maybe I could help him chill out. But then he decided to have that big freak out over me being bi, so I decided it wasn’t worth it.”

“I’ll never fucking forget what he called Eijirou and I after we got our soulmate marks,” Bakugou growls. “I was ready to kill him.”

“He may be able to utilize his quirk well and whatever,” the red-haired male glances down at the floor. “But we all know he doesn’t have what it takes to be a real hero when all he does is sexually harass girls and make homophobic comments.”

Sero sighs heavily, still hugging his girl tight. “Unfortunately, it’s not like they can tell a person’s character through the entrance exam. We’ll just have to hope that the teachers will make the right decision.”

Mina looks up at Shinsou and gives him a small, sad smile. “It’s real unfair that disgusting creeps like him manage to get into the hero course while good people like you, with just as much potential if not more, slip through the cracks…”

In that moment, the lilac-ette’s anger melts away from him and his eyes go a little wide. “Thank you, Ashido… That means a lot.” And it really did.

She sniffs one more time. “You can just call me Mina. You’re Kami’s boyfriend; that makes you an honorary member of our squad.”

The insomniac blushes a little as his blonde boyfriend wraps his arms tighter around him at that comment and nuzzles his cute face into the taller boy’s chest. After realizing that everyone in the room was holding each other, they all decide to turn it into one big cuddle group; Although, Bakugou chose to stay on the outside of it where he’s only being touched by Kirishima. It was quite awkward and new for the purple haired boy, but he didn’t complain, figuring it would make the all-pink girl feel better.

Kaminari seems very comfortable, snuggling up between both Shinsou and Mina, like this is something he’s used to. Considering how close knit the infamous Bakusquad is, it probably is something he’s used to doing. The lilac-ette hopes that someday he can share that familiarity, even if it’s a little too awkward for him, just to make his boyfriend happy.

After Mina finally stopped crying and finished her ice cream, she kicked the rest of the squad out of Sero’s room to have some alone time with him. The pale ash blonde went with his shark-tooth boyfriend back to his room. The lavender boy follows his electric blonde boyfriend to his room.

“You think she’ll be okay?” Shinsou asks as they enter the room.

Kaminari closes the door behind him and heads straight over to his stereo. “Hard to say but she’s Mina, and she’s got Sero now, so I want to believe she’ll be alright.”

The insomniac male sits on the bed and watches the blonde press some buttons and turn some knobs until a gentle melody plays through the speakers.

‘I heard a glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine  
At first I thought that I was dreamin'  
But then I heard the voice of a girl  
And it sounded like she'd been cryin'  
Now I'm too worried to be sleepin'  
So I took the elevator to the second floor  
Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon her door  
She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing’

The yellow blonde sits on the bed and rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You think Aizawa will expel Mineta?”

Shinsou scoffs a bit. “He better.”

“I hope so, then we could finally be in the same class.”

“Maybe.”

‘She said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"  
Sweater zipped up to her chin  
"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you  
But I have to go back in  
Wish I could tell you about the noise  
But I didn't hear a thing"  
She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"’

Kaminari bumps his boyfriend’s arm. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I would still have to prove I’m worthy,” the lavender boy replies.

“Oh, please. Everyone knows you are.”

The insomniac smiles softly, resting his cheek into the locks of blonde hair he loves so much.

‘So I was layin' on the floor of my room  
Cold concrete on my back  
No, I just couldn't shake the feeling  
I didn't want to intrude 'cause I knew that I didn't have all the facts  
But I couldn't bear the thought of leavin' her  
So I took the elevator to the second floor  
Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon her door  
She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing’

The phone conversation with his father starts returning to Shinsou. His heart feels heavy inside his chest. He isn’t sure if his father will ever accept Kaminari as his boyfriend, and honestly, he didn’t care, but he knows the blonde would. “Do your parents know about you being bi?”

“Yeah,” the blonde pulls his legs up to throw them over the lilac-ette’s lap. “They’re pretty cool with it. At least, as far as I can tell.”

The taller male puts a hand on one of the shorter’s knees and rubs his thumb over the jean material. “Think I could meet them?”

“Yeah, of course! I just gotta figure out when they’re actually home.”

‘She said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"  
Sweater zipped up to her chin  
"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you  
But I have to go back in  
Wish I could tell you about the noise  
But I didn't hear a thing"  
She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"’

“What about your dad? Can I meet him?”

Shinsou lets out a somewhat heavy sigh. “I can try to set something up, but… Honestly, I don’t think you want to.”

Kaminari smiles softly. “Well, I gotta meet him someday. May as well get it over with.”

“Sure… But first you’re visiting my mom’s grave with me. She would’ve actually liked you.”

“Not sure If I should feel flattered or offended.”

“Both.”

‘Aim my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me"  
Just so that she knows that she can lean on me  
And when she hears the words, I hope she knows she'll be okay  
Aim my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me"  
Just so that she knows that she can lean on me  
And when she hears the words, I know exactly what I'll say  
Promise I'm not playing tricks on you  
You're always welcome to come in  
You could stay here for an hour or two  
If you ever need a friend’

The two males stay silent for the rest of the night. Arms and legs wrapped around each other. Soft and small kisses exchanged between the two of them. Just listening to the other breathe, listening to them live.

Yes, Shinsou can only hope that his father will understand. That he will see just how much he loves this boy. That he will accept the fact that they are soulmates.

Because he wouldn’t give up Denki Kaminari for the world.

‘We can talk about the noise, when you're ready, but 'til then  
I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I added on another ANOTHER fic idea!  
> I posted this last chapter as well, but I actually have some ideas for the next fic I'll be working on once this one ends. I'll list them here and you guys tell me what you think you'd like to see!
> 
> -The Mute Boy story, based off the bedtime story Shinsou told to Kaminari in chapter seven (shinkami)  
> -Idol Denki AU (shinkami)  
> -Bad Boy AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
> -Hanahaki disease AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
> -Pet store AU (mixed couples)  
> -Villain Todoroki AU (Tododeku)


	13. Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Kaminari can’t stop himself from getting lost in the peaceful serenity that fills Shinsou’s eyes. Their deep amethyst color like a bright galaxy. He almost couldn’t believe that this soft boy was the same person who was filled with rage and angst at the sports festival. The same person who was once blinded by jealousy of those who have combat-capable quirks. He used it to motivate him, used it to fuel his drive to impress the teachers of UA. And the blonde hopes that his influence helped his boyfriend feel more comfortable and confident in his quirk, in his skills.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has way less dialogue than previous chapters I think. But it was kinda fun to write and I think we're actually getting pretty damn close to the end. Maybe two or three chapters left to go.

Orange leaves tumble down the sidewalks and through the grass as the cold air swept through. Everything becomes so much quieter once you’re outside the usual bustling of the city. Like the whole world decided to slip into a comfortable silence and take a moment to breathe. It’s peaceful, soothing.

It’s exactly what Shinsou feels he needs right now. Slowly letting out his faint breathing as he watches his boyfriend tuck his legs under himself and gently clap his hands together. His locks of yellow blonde hair lowering into a small head bow. His golden eyes glancing at the bouquet of white lilies he brought with him before fluttering his eyelids shut.

The lilac-ette looks up at the shiny stone, light tan, almost pink in color. He reads the words on it for what feels like the millionth time. Yet, it never gets any easier.

Miko Shinsou  
Loving Mother and Wife  
Forever in our Hearts

Kaminari isn’t really the praying type, it wasn’t a regularly practiced thing in his house. However, he knew the kind of comfort praying can provide and to come to the grave of his boyfriend’s mother and NOT pray would be in poor taste. Even he is smart enough to know that. But as he sits there on his knees, trying to feel the spirit of Shinsou’s mom with him, all trace of his thoughts disappears from him. What do you pray for in this situation? To always look over her own son? To rest in peace? If the ghost of his boyfriend’s mother could appear in front of him right now, what words could he give to her?

‘I love him,’ that’s the only thing that comes to the blonde’s mind. It’s hardly a prayer and he hasn’t even said it to Shinsou himself. But here he is, sending those three words to the deceased mother of the boy he has fallen so deeply for. ‘I love him and I hope you’re okay with that.’

Kaminari opens his eyes and stands up straight, beaming a smile at the purple haired insomniac next to him. “Think she likes me?” he asks, half joking.

The lavender boy allows a genuinely warm and wide grin to spread across his pale lips. “She adores you, no doubt,” he replies, not joking in the slightest. He knew his mother; she would have absolutely loved the electric hyper blonde.

Kaminari can’t stop himself from getting lost in the peaceful serenity that fills Shinsou’s eyes. Their deep amethyst color like a bright galaxy. He almost couldn’t believe that this soft boy was the same person who was filled with rage and angst at the sports festival. The same person who was once blinded by jealousy of those who have combat-capable quirks. He used it to motivate him, used it to fuel his drive to impress the teachers of UA. And the blonde hopes that his influence helped his boyfriend feel more comfortable and confident in his quirk, in his skills.

Because now, Hitoshi Shinsou is finally going to be entering the hero course.

After what happened with Mina, the teachers got together to discuss what to do with Mineta. They even talked with some other students on how they feel about his behavior, how it has hurt them or not. Many girls, even some not from class 1A, banded together with Mina to talk about the sexual harassment they’ve experienced and endured from the very short boy. Kirishima, Bakugou, and Kaminari all gave statements on the homophobic comments they often heard, knowing it would strike a cord with Aizawa and Present Mic. Midoriya, Asui, Yaoyorozu and Sero all offered comments on why they believe Mineta doesn’t have what it takes to become a hero even without the sexual harassment. Eventually, the decision was made to expel him. Mina was asked if she wished to press charges against him, since she got the worst of it all, but she decided not to. Instead, she told him to learn from this experience and work on becoming a better person.

Shortly after Mineta’s expulsion, Aizawa and Vlad King decided to hold a joint training session with the two hero classes and Shinsou was invited to join. Both Kaminari and him knew that it was going to be his chance to get into the hero course, especially with a spot now available. So, with the two of them on the same team for the first round and Shinsou on another team for class B later on, the lilac-ette worked hard to show off how far he has come in his training. Much to his delight, it paid off and now he could finally become a hero.

That night, he and the electric boy celebrated like there was no tomorrow. Music in full blast, the blonde jumping around and singing along to the song.

‘Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends were glorious  
Tonight we are victorious  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, victorious  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine  
Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king  
It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not  
I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights’

The taller male picked up his shorter boyfriend, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him aggressively, over and over. They fell onto the leopard print bed, laughing and still crashing lips onto each other. They got lost in their excitement as they ripped off their clothes and began celebrating in an entirely different, intimate way. Thankful that the loud music kept anyone from hearing them.

Shinsou grabs his boyfriend’s hand, snapping the blonde out of his trance of memories that happened over such a short amount of time. They give a farewell to the grave of Miko and head back over to their escort, Aizawa, who is waiting by the car.

“Paid your respects?” he asks in his usual deep and monotone voice.

“Yes, sir!” Kaminari calls out excitedly.

They climb into the car and begin driving back to the campus. The electric blonde sits next to the insomniac and leans against him. Just to fill the silence, he begins talking about the concert his class put on at the festival, since Shinsou unfortunately was too busy with the haunted house to see it.

“Maybe one of these days, we can put on another show just for you,” the blonde says and laughs, though he was somewhat being serious. He really wanted his boyfriend to see him perform.

The lavender boy chuckles. “I would like that.”

The vibrating in the lilac-ette’s pocket interrupts them and he pulls out his phone. The screen lights up to show a very rare text message from his father. Shinsou’s eyebrows furrow and his smile drops as he reads the words. He thinks to himself for a moment that he wants to hide the screen from the blonde, but it was too late for that; he has already read the words himself and is now giving the taller male a concerned gaze.

Father: ‘I’m taking a couple of days off next week. I want to meet this boy.’

Though it seems like a harmless and normal text from a parent, Shinsou knows better. There’s no doubt in his mind that there’s an ulterior motive behind this, one that he won’t like at all. Is his workaholic of a father seriously taking some time off his dead-end job just to try and convince them to break up or something? They’re soulmates, they have the marks to prove that much, they can’t just end everything they’ve been through together so easily.

The image of Midoriya’s patch scarred wrist comes to the purple haired boy’s mind. No, it actually is that easy to end it all. But that doesn’t mean he can bring himself to do it and he won’t be pressured into it by a stranger of a father who can barely be bothered to send a happy birthday text to his own son. Denki Kaminari is one of the few puzzle pieces of happiness that he has found and cherished since losing his mother. He refuses to lose him and all that they have.

The blonde squeezes his boyfriend’s hand tightly, getting his attention. “Hey, it’s okay. I wanted to meet him anyway, remember?”

“I know but…” Shinsou trails off, biting his lip. “I don’t think this is him just wanting to meet my boyfriend. He’s probably going to try and tell us that what we’re doing is wrong or whatever.”

“Well then, he can suck it,” Kaminari says with a completely straight face, earning a laugh from the lavender haired male. The blonde smiles at the beautiful sound of his boyfriend’s giggles. He rests his head on the taller boy’s shoulder and nuzzles into him. “I’m not giving you up, no matter what. I don’t care what your father says to me or what he calls me. I’m your soulmate, your ‘Hyper Blonde’, and nothing can change that.”

The insomniac smiles warmly, snuggling into his boyfriend and not even caring if Aizawa could see them. He could, but chose not to say anything, reminiscing on the younger days of him and his husband. Shinsou takes in the comfortable quiet and warmth of their bodies. He swallows the three little words that almost escape him, wanting the moment he says them to be more special; not in the back of a teacher’s car while being escorted back to school and after getting a very worrying text from his father.

Instead, he squeezes the blonde’s hand just as tightly as he did before, hoping that would be enough to get the message across.

Hitoshi Shinsou has seen some shocking things in his life. But after giving a kiss goodbye to his boyfriend and a word of thanks to Aizawa for the escort, he never expected to return to his dorm building and find Shoto Todoroki standing outside his room. His gray and blue eyes fixated on the floor, feet shifting uncomfortably, and lips pulled into a tight frown.

‘This is one hell of a day…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the beginning notes, there's probably only two or three chapters left of this fic so if you want to put in some votes for the next fic; do it now! At this moment, Idol Denki has the lead, but only by like two votes I think so there's still time before the final decision is made :)  
> Also, when this fic is done, I'll be taking a short break and doing a few oneshots before starting up the next fic. I wont make you wait too long though, don't worry~
> 
> -The Mute Boy story, based off the bedtime story Shinsou told to Kaminari in chapter seven (shinkami)  
> -Idol Denki AU (shinkami)  
> -Bad Boy AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
> -Hanahaki disease AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
> -Pet store AU (mixed couples)  
> -Villain Todoroki AU (Tododeku)


	14. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'They stand there in an overpowering uncomfortable silence for what was probably only two minutes but felt like two years. Until Shinsou can’t take it anymore. “Is there something I can help you with, Todoroki?”
> 
> The dual haired boy averts his eyes back to the floor and shifts his position again. He presses his lips together so tight he may as well be biting them. “Can we talk… inside?”'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking there's going to be two chapters left. We really only have two more major parts of the story to get through so I'll probably separate them into their own chapters and that will be it. This has been one hell of a journey with all of you! And I'm really excited to get into the next fic and seeing how you all feel about it!

Shinsou approached the dual haired boy slowly, feeling somewhat uneasy. He can only imagine that Todoroki being here has something to do with the insomniac talking to Midoriya and poking his nose in their business. Did the fire-ice boy find out and come to pick a fight? He doesn’t look particularly angry though. He just looks uncomfortable and awkward. Like he’s trying to decide something.

Either way, it took less than a minute for the lavender boy to approach the red and white haired one. Grey and blue eyes look up, breaking their fixated attention on the floor, and now gazed at the purple haired male with a hidden emotion that he struggled to read. Shinsou was excellent at reading people, thanks to his quirk, but Shoto Todoroki is one hell of a closed book.

They stand there in an overpowering uncomfortable silence for what was probably only two minutes but felt like two years. Until Shinsou can’t take it anymore. “Is there something I can help you with, Todoroki?”

The dual haired boy averts his eyes back to the floor and shifts his position again. He presses his lips together so tight he may as well be biting them. “Can we talk… inside?”

The lilac-ette nods and unlocks his door, opening it up to his dorm room. He allows the fire-ice boy to walk in first before entering himself and closing the door behind him. He gestures for his guest to sit down on the bed and then sits himself in his desk computer chair.

Todoroki sits down on the edge of the bed and looks around curiously. Taking in all the different things in Shinsou’s room that he didn’t expect to see. Like the bicycle in the corner that looks like something a pro cyclist would ride. Or the glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling, though he got those from his boyfriend. Or the pale purple lava lamp on his desk, another gift from the blonde. Or the stuffed purple cat plushie on his bed, a memento from his very first date with his soulmate. Kaminari also keeps the Pichu doll on his bed.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Shinsou asks, breaking the suffocating silence.

Todoroki, realizing he got distracted, snaps his attention back to the lavender boy. He folds his hands together, resting his arms on his knees and rubs his thumb with his other. He then averts his gaze back to the floor. “How… How do you make it look so easy?”

The insomniac raises an eyebrow. “Make what look easy?”

The dual haired boy swallows hard. “Dating a boy…”

The purple haired boy leans back in his chair and looks up at the star stickers. He wasn’t sure how to answer. To him, dating a boy was the same as dating a girl or anyone else. Putting aside the concern of his stranger father, Shinsou never felt he was doing anything wrong by dating Kaminari. They’re soulmates, they enjoy being together, their feelings are mutual; what more do you really need to be with someone?

“Kirishima is the same,” Todoroki speaks up again. “He didn’t even question it when he discovered that him and Bakugou are soulmates. Bakugou didn’t either, but I think it was more shocking that he has a soulmate in the first place.”

The insomniac almost laughs at that statement, but instead he takes a breath and keeps his composure. “It’s really not that different from dating a girl,” he says.

The red- and white-haired boy frowns at the floor. “I have to disagree… My father would never allow it.”

Shinsou crosses his arms over his chest. “Does it really matter what he thinks?”

Todoroki shakes his head. “It’s not so much that I care about what he thinks; I could give less of a damn. But…” he trails off and brings his gaze back up to the lilac-ette. This time, his emotions are much easier to read; concern, anxiety, sorrow all mixed into a pair of two different colored eyes. “What I’m worried about… is what he might do to Midoriya if he knew.”

“What he might do…?” The lavender boy blinks and furrows his brows. “He’s the number one hero, it’s not like he can—”

“That’s exactly it, Shinsou,” the dual haired boy cuts him off. “He’s the number one hero… there’s a lot he can get away with. There’s a lot he has already gotten away with, back when he was just number two.”

The realization hits the insomniac hard and settles in quickly. Shoto Todoroki didn’t reject Izuku Midoriya because he feared admitting his sexuality, or because he wants to impress his father, or anything like that. He’s just desperately trying to keep the green haired boy safe. Desperately trying to save the boy’s sunshine innocence from the same kind of pain the fire-ice boy has endured for years.

The lilac-ette couldn’t find any words to give. Fuck, what do you say to that? What kind of comfort can you possibly give to someone who is choosing to not have a soulmate at all for the sake of keeping them from getting hurt?

There’s only one thing that comes to mind, but Shinsou has no idea how Todoroki would feel about it, or Midoriya. So, he chooses to stay quiet and instead, reaches out to his laptop. He turns it on and pulls up a media player, searching for a specific song. Once he has chosen it, he gets up and moves over to the bed, sitting down next to the red- and white-haired boy. He lays back and stares up at the ceiling stars, gesturing for the other male to do the same, and he does.

‘I was born in a messed up century  
My favorite flavored sweets are raspberry amphetamines  
I bought a car, Beretta age sixteen  
I brush my teeth with bleach  
'Cause I ain't got time for cavities  
My daddy put a gun to my head  
Said if you kiss a boy, I'm gonna shoot you dead  
So I tied him up with gaffer tape and I locked him in a shed  
Then I went out to the garden and I fucked my best friend’

“I’m gay…” Todoroki whispers suddenly. “I’m so gay.”

Shinsou nods. “Me too.”

'Cause my high hopes are getting low  
Because these people are so old  
The way they think about it all  
If I tried, I would never know  
My high hopes are getting low  
But I know I'll never be alone  
It's alright, we'll survive  
'Cause parents ain't always right’

“I’m in love with Midoriya. I love how he runs his hands through his hair when he’s nervously muttering to himself. I love how he takes invisible notes when he doesn’t have anything to write with. I even love the way he calls out my name.”

“I’m in love with Denki. I love his hyper personality. I love how he’s way smarter than he leads on. I love how he can flirt with me in multiple languages. I love how he looks like a hamster when he’s eating a hamburger.”

‘Drop a toaster in my bath, watch my mum and dad laugh  
See a thousand volts go through the son they wish they never had  
They told me casual affection leads to sexual infection  
But it's hard to get an erection when you're so used to rejection  
Yeah, the teacher fucked the preacher, but then he had to leave her  
Had to wash away the sins of a male cheerleader  
"Hi! Nice to meet ya, " got nothing to believe in  
So let me know when my breathing stops’

“I want to be with Midoriya, more than anything. I just don’t see how I can without him getting hurt. No matter what I try to do or say, I know my father will only try to get rid of him.”

Shinsou stays quiet for a bit, contemplating what to say. He could just give a simple ‘yeah’ or ‘I understand’ and that would be that. Or he could say the one thing that came to mind and let the two boys figure things out from there.

'Cause my high hopes are getting low  
Because these people are so old  
The way they think about it all  
If I tried, I would never know  
My high hopes are getting low  
But I know I'll never be alone  
It's alright, we'll survive  
'Cause parents ain't always right’

“Run away,” the words slipped out of him with a bitter-sweet taste to them. It’s not something he would normally suggest to people, in fact he felt almost foolish suggesting it now.

“What…?” the dual haired boy looks at him in shock.

“Finish your hero training, graduate from here, and then take Midoriya and run.”

‘Tick, tock, stop the clock  
Because I got the feeling that I'm gonna get shot  
Tick, tock, stop the clock  
Because I got the feeling that I'm gonna get shot  
My high hopes are getting low  
Because these people are so old  
The way they think about it all  
If I tried, I would never know  
My high hopes are getting low  
But I know I'll never be alone  
It's alright, we'll survive  
'Cause parents ain't always right’

Todoroki holds up his wrist, which is currently still blank since he hasn’t turned sixteen yet, and gazes at it. “But… I’m not his soulmate anymore.”

“Are your feelings still there?” Shinsou asks.

The fire-ice boy is silent for a moment, but then he allows himself to give a small half smile. “Yes.”

“Then, that’s all you need.”

The dual haired boy sits up and pulls himself to his feet. He walks over to the door and places his hand on the knob, ready to turn it. Then, he turns his head around to look at the purple haired insomniac one more time, a small but warm and genuine smile across his lips. “Thank you, Shinsou,” and with that, he left. Almost bumping into a certain electric blonde on his way out.

Kaminari blinks at Todoroki as he watches him head down the hallway to the elevators. The blonde slips into his boyfriend’s room and closes the door. “Uh, what was going on before I showed up?”

The lilac-ette sits up and smiles at his boyfriend. “We were just talking about Midoriya.”

The blonde folds his arms over his chest and gives the lavender boy a half smile with a cocked eyebrow. “You know, you’re surprisingly nosey for someone who claims to be anti-social.”

Shinsou chuckles a bit and shrugs. He pats the spot next to him on the bed and the blonde sits down, leaning into him. “I didn’t expect to see you again so soon today.”

Kaminari beams at him. “Mina is covering for me again. I thought maybe you could use some company after that whole thing with your dad.”

“You know, one of these days she’s going to get caught covering for you so much.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in beginning notes, there is likely only two chapters left of this. So if you havent voted for the next fic yet, please do so while you can! I will announce the results at the end of the last chapter and then I will be taking a very short break and doing a few oneshots before starting the next fic.  
> I eventually plan to do all of these fic ideas, so even if the one you wanted didn't win, there is a chance to vote for it again!  
> I'll be holding this same voting in the next fic!
> 
> -The Mute Boy story, based off the bedtime story Shinsou told to Kaminari in chapter seven (shinkami)  
> -Idol Denki AU (shinkami)  
> -Bad Boy AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
> -Hanahaki disease AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
> -Pet store AU (mixed couples)  
> -Villain Todoroki AU (Tododeku)


	15. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The car comes to a halt and Shinsou opens his eyes and looks out the window to see they have already arrived at his house. He swallows the bile building in his throat and tightens the squeeze on his boyfriend’s hand even more. The blonde returns the gesture and reaches his fingers out to the insomniac’s chin, turning his head. He beams the brightest smile he can, grinning with full teeth from ear to ear. The lilac-ette can’t help but smile back, but in a much more soft and comforting way.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Holy crap this chapter is way longer than previous chapters. I usually try to aim around 1500-2000 words per chapter so the fic is an easy and enjoyable read but I had so much to cover in this chapter that I couldn't help but make it pretty long. I hope you guys like it though! AND PLEASE READ THE WARNING BEFORE PROCEEDING!

Warning: This chapter contains content involving homophobia and may not be suitable for all readers. Please keep your trigger warnings in mind and proceed carefully.

The collar of the pale-yellow button-down almost felt suffocating around Kaminari’s neck. He couldn’t even remember the last time he wore this shirt. He just knows he got it when he had to dress up all fancy for a work dinner with his mother. He’s sure that he wore it more than just that one time, but the memories are vague. The shirt wasn’t uncomfortable, it was made from a very soft cotton and it’s thin enough to not feel heavy but also thick enough to not be see through. However, every time the electric blonde had to put it on, he felt out of place. Like this type of clothing could never belong on his body.

But he isn’t going to focus on that today. His one and only goal for this evening is to get Hitoshi Shinsou’s father to like him. He knows the chances might be slim, but he’s determined. He may not have much dating experience, Shinsou has been his only serious boyfriend, but he’s had little things here and there with a couple of girls from middle school. He has met parents before, impressed parents before. Kaminari may be the hyperactive, goofy, flirty type but he knows how to get his act together in front of parental figures. The only time he ever struggled to impress a parent was when they thought the black lightning bolt in his hair wasn’t natural and some sort of rebellious sign, and they refused to believe him when he told them it was natural.

The blonde grabs one of his nicer-looking coats made of black wool and leaves his room to meet Shinsou outside. He stands in the elevator and takes in one slow breath after the other. Calming himself down for meeting his boyfriend’s father, but also hyping himself up to get said father to like him. He didn’t even notice the figure behind him, until he felt the piercing stare of a pair of crimson red eyes.

He nearly jumps out of his own skin when he turns his head. “B-Bakugou! H-hey!” He chokes out loudly.

The pale ash blonde scans his gaze over the yellow blonde and then looks back up at his face. “Fancy date or meeting a parent?”

Kaminari gives a soft half-smile, knowing how observant his explosive friend is. “Parent. Shinsou’s dad.”

“Scared?” it came out in a growl, but the electric blonde knew that was just how Bakugou sounds all the time.

He sighs a bit. “Yeah… he’s probably not going to like me… since I’m not a girl.” Kaminari wants to believe that maybe the father of his boyfriend will be kind enough to accept them as they are, but he knows the chances of that are little to none based on what the lilac-ette has said.

“And if he doesn’t?” the ash blonde asks.

The yellow blonde is silent for a few seconds, biting his bottom lip. “I… don’t know…”

The elevator stops and the doors open. The two blondes walk out into the common area, the explosive one taking a few steps ahead of the electric boy. He stops suddenly and turns to meet golden eyes.

“Eijirou’s parents hated me,” Bakugou says, his tone softer than it ever has been before. Maybe because he wanted to sound comforting, but more likely because he didn’t want others to hear. “They accepted us only because of the soulmate marks. I was fine with that, but Eijirou insisted on trying to make them see me the same way he does. I’m still not their favorite, but the changes in my personality since everything that has happened to me didn’t go unnoticed by them. They’re slowly learning more about me and seeing how being with me has affected their son. It’s small but it’s progress. So, if eyebags’ father doesn’t like you now, that doesn’t mean he can’t learn to like you in the future. And even if he never does, what matters is that your soulmate likes you, which any fool with eyes and half a brain can tell he does. Now quit stressing yourself out, pikachu.”

Kaminari didn’t even get a word in before his friend turned on his heels and left him standing there, dumbfounded. He has never gotten advice from Bakugou before, and for the first time to be advice on something like this? It’s far too shocking for the electric blonde’s brain to fully process. He shakes his head and lets the words spoken to him to settle in. The ash blonde was right; he is Shinsou’s soulmate and that’s what’s important. Maybe his boyfriend’s father will accept him, be it now or in the future, maybe he won’t. Either way, Kaminari’s goal in life is to make his insomniac boyfriend happy and that’s what he’s going to do.

He rushes outside, pulling his coat on, and meets with the lavender boy who has been waiting for him. The purple haired male grabs his boyfriend’s hand and they walk together over to their escort, Aizawa. They all climb into the car and head on their way to the Shinsou household.

The lilac-ette squeezes the hand holding his tight, nervousness making his heart race. The only thing his father has texted him since deciding on the day and time of their meeting is that he’s going to bring a sushi spread. He has never seen his father eat sushi before, but he also hasn’t seen much of his father doing anything since he’s never home, so he really doesn’t know what could be considered a bad sign or a good sign. He just knows he has this painfully sick feeling in his stomach that keeps growing the closer and closer they get to this whole thing actually happening.

He fights with the urge to tell Aizawa to stop the car, turn back to UA and just hide from his father forever. He knew that wouldn’t help anyone, and would probably just upset the blonde, though. His heart begins to calm down a little when he feels a familiar earbud get gently pushed into his ear. He looks to his boyfriend, who is beaming a comforting grin.

‘All I am is a man  
I want the world in my hands  
I hate the beach  
But I stand in California with my toes in the sand  
Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure  
Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You in those little high waisted shorts, oh’

A small, warm smile spreads across Shinsou’s pale lips. He leans against Kaminari and closes his eyes, taking in the slow melody. The electric male rest’s his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and closes his eyes as well. The two of them taking as much time as they can to just breathe and find comfort in the presence of the other.

‘She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no  
'Cause it's too cold whoa  
For you here and now  
So let me hold whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater’

It was these moments that Shinsou always loved the most. The memories of him and the blonde flipping through his mind like a movie—no, like a really long music video. Because music was what brought them together. From when he saw Kaminari singing a familiar song in the classroom, to when they shared a pair of ear buds for the first time. All the times the blonde would start drumming his pencils and singing during studying, to the music festival where they had their first date. All the intimate moments they shared together with music blaring so no one would hear them, to all the comforting moments like this, where they feel each other’s existence and take joy in being together.

‘And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if there's not much to say  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds to  
So move to a place so far away  
The goosebumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love the taste yeah’

Denki Kaminari is the drop of golden sunshine that the insomniac always needed. Absent workaholic father, losing his mother, being treated like a criminal by his peers, having to work ten times harder than anyone else to get into the hero course because his quirk isn’t combat suitable; all of that seems to melt away when he’s with his ‘Hyper Blonde’. The lilac-ette has learned to have confidence in his quirk and his skills, to recognize how far he has come and take joy in his achievements, and he has learned that not everyone is afraid of his quirk. Even if there are lots of people who are, he has at least one person who has never feared speaking to him.

‘These hearts adore,  
Every other beat the other one beats for  
Inside this place is warm  
Outside it starts to pour  
Coming down  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no no’

Hitoshi Shinsou is the blooming lavender comfort that the blonde has always needed. Getting treated like an idiot because of his grades, masking his feelings with jokes and goofiness, having low self esteem about his progress in hero training, feeling like his quirk is completely out of his control; none of it seems to matter anymore when in the arms of his ‘Brainwash Insomniac’. Kaminari has learned that he’s smarter than he thinks he is, that he has his own strong points and talents. That he doesn’t need to pretend to be happy all the time and he can trust at least one person to be there for him. He knows that even if his progress is a little slower than others, it’s still progress and he’ll continue to become stronger, better. That even if his quirk feels wild, he still has enough control over it to not hurt his friends and with time, he’ll learn to tame it even more.

'Cause it's too cold whoa  
For you here  
And now  
So let me hold whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater  
'Cause it's too cold whoa  
For you here and now  
So let me hold whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa’

The car comes to a halt and Shinsou opens his eyes and looks out the window to see they have already arrived at his house. He swallows the bile building in his throat and tightens the squeeze on his boyfriend’s hand even more. The blonde returns the gesture and reaches his fingers out to the insomniac’s chin, turning his head. He beams the brightest smile he can, grinning with full teeth from ear to ear. The lilac-ette can’t help but smile back, but in a much more soft and comforting way.

'Cause it's too cold whoa  
For you here and now  
So let me hold whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater  
It's too cold whoa  
For you here and now  
So let me hold whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater  
It's too cold,  
It's too cold  
The holes of my sweater’

After taking a few moments to breathe and relax, they finally exit the car and Aizawa tells them to just call him when they’re ready to head back. The two teen males walk up to the house, hearts pounding in their chests. Kaminari has been to Shinsou’s house before; hell, he practically lived there during summer vacation. But during that whole time, his boyfriend’s father was never home. When the blonde asked where the father sleeps, the lavender boy replied that his father usually either sleeps at the office or goes to a hotel most of the time. The electric male thought his mother was a bit of workaholic, but she’s nothing compared to his boyfriend’s father.

The get closer to the door and suddenly, Shinsou feels like he isn’t sure what to do. Should he knock and let his father answer the door? It’s his house so it’s not like it would be weird for him to walk right in, though. His father barely lives here anyway. He decides it’s fine to just walk in and turns the doorknob.

As they’re taking off their shoes, a man who doesn’t look like Shinsou at all, walks into the room and approaches the two boys. He’s tall and has light fawn brown hair that neatly flops over his tan forehead, tips meeting light brown freckles and crystal blue eyes. Kaminari makes note in his head that the purple haired, amethyst eyed, pale boy must get his looks from his mother. The only thing he and his father seem to have in common is the dark circles under their eyes.

“Hitoshi, my boy! It’s been so long. Look at how big you’ve gotten,” his father says with a bright smile on his face.

Shinsou just stands there with his hands shoved in his pockets. “Yeah, hey dad.”

The fawn haired man turns his attention to the blonde and outstretches his palm for a shake. “You must be the boy. I’m Naoki Shinsou.”

The electric boy takes his hand and shakes firmly. “I’m Denki Kaminari, it’s nice to meet you, sir.”

The man smiles, but both boys can tell it’s forced. It doesn’t match the look in his pale crystal eyes. A look that the blonde could only describe as a ‘you-don’t-belong-here’ look. He refuses to let that scare him, though. This man doesn’t know anything about him yet and he has a mission to change that.

“Well, I hope you boys are hungry. I’ve brought the best quality sushi I could find,” Mr. Shinsou says and begins heading back to the dinner table.

The insomniac boy gives his boyfriend’s hand one last squeeze before the two of them follow the man. A photo sitting on one of the end tables by the couch catches the blonde’s attention and he begins to wonder why he’s never noticed it before. The photo is of a woman with long, wild lilac hair, pale skin and very familiar bright galaxy like eyes with deep white pupils. She’s smiling warmly at the camera and holding a tiny white kitten in her arms. Yes, Hitoshi Shinsou definitely gets his looks from his mother.

For the most part, dinner seems to go just fine. The blonde, thankful for his social skills, answers question after question from Naoki; how he and the lavender boy met, if he’s also attending UA, what course he’s in, what he hopes to achieve in the future. However, one question in particular throws Kaminari completely off.

“I… I’m sorry?” the words coming out of him in complete confusion, hoping that maybe he just heard the words wrong.

“I said, when are you planning to get the surgery?” the man asks again.

Shinsou glares at his father from across the table. “We’re not getting any surgery. We’re going to finish our training and education at UA, and then settle into a life together.”

Naoki returns the glare. “You can’t be serious. He can’t give you any children, the family name will die with you.”

The insomniac stands up and leans across the table. “There’s this thing called adoption, father. And who’s to say if I even want kids?”

Mr. Shinsou stands up as well, meeting his son’s piercing gaze. “Creating a life with another person and adopting a child is expensive. You think you’ll be able to do all that on the salary of an underground sidekick?”

“I’m not saying I’m going to rush into all of that, we’ll at least be able to afford a small apartment together until we become real pros. And if I want to use it, I still have all the money that mom left for me,” the lilac-ette responds, bitterness in his tone.

“Your mother left you that money for a real future, not to play at being a faggot!”

The word, painfully poisonous, burns into Shinsou like a spreading fire. Yet, his legs feel frozen, unable to move from where he is. The urge to raise his fist and collide it with his father’s face rising up in him and boiling his blood. But he barely even gets the chance to react at all before the entire house went dark. Literally.

Kaminari became so angry hearing that word being directed at his boyfriend that he lost a bit of control over his quirk. Sparks of electricity coming off him and hitting the outlets, causing every light that was on to black out. After a few minutes of complete darkness, the lights turn back on and little flecks of electricity are still dancing around the blonde’s hair.

Uncomfortable silence still hanging in the air, the yellow blonde stands up and gives his own golden glare to the man that calls himself his boyfriend’s father. “I get that you don’t like me, that’s fine, I don’t need you to like me. However, I will not allow you to call your own son such a disgusting word,” he speaks, thinking back to when he introduced Shinsou to his own family. How his parents and siblings all welcomed him so merrily and treated him just like their own children. How happy his boyfriend looked to be accepted with so much affection. “What kind of father can’t even love his son for who he is? Who gives a damn if he likes boys? This isn’t the freaking stone age!”

The lilac-ette reaches his hand out towards the blonde. “Denki…”

“We’re soulmates! Whether you like it or not, our marks are proof of that!” Kaminari tries to choke back the tears, but they drip down the sides of his face like tiny streams. “I came here hoping that maybe I could get you to like me or create some hope that you’ll learn to like me. But now? Frankly, I don’t give a shit. A man who’s basically a stranger to his own son has no right to tell him how to live. How about you learn to become a good person before you try to be a good father!”

The electric blonde grabs his boyfriend’s hand and they storm out of the house, not giving Naoki Shinsou even the slightest chance to respond. They grab their shoes with their hands on the way out, hurrying down the cold sidewalk with only socks on their feet. “Denki!” the lavender boy keeps calling out to his boyfriend, trying to get him to slow down, but to no avail. The blonde’s emotions have spilled out in a way they never have before. It was like one of Bakugou’s explosions or when Midoriya made Todoroki use his fire at the sports festival. It feels huge and burning hot and he can’t get it to stop.

“DENKI!” Finally, one of Shinsou’s screams reaches him and they stop.

Kaminari turns his attention to the insomniac, meeting an expression of concern and worry. “S-sorry, I… I just got so angry—”

His words are cut off by the lilac-ette wrapping his arms around the blonde tightly and holding him close, dropping their shoes on the ground. The shorter male returns the hug and nuzzles himself into the taller male’s chest, taking in his warmth. The purple haired male pulls away just slightly and lifts up the tear stained face of his boyfriend. He leans down and presses his lips against the blonde’s. Soft, warm, with a tiny tingle of electricity. The yellow blonde returns the kiss, letting the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips to calm him. Firm, cold, and gentle.

When their kiss breaks, Shinsou looks into the honey-golden orbs gazing at him and tangles his fingers into lush yellow locks.

“I love you.”

Kaminari almost lost control of his quirk again hearing those words. But he manages to keep his composure just enough and a wide smile spreads across his face.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT. This has been a seriously crazy adventure with all you guys and I'm hella grateful for all the support I've gotten on this story. I honestly didn't expect it to do this well. But dont be sad, cause im going to be starting up a new fic real soon!  
> If you haven't voted for the next fic, please do so now from the following choices:
> 
> -The Mute Boy story, based off the bedtime story Shinsou told to Kaminari in chapter seven (shinkami)  
> -Idol Denki AU (shinkami)  
> -Bad Boy AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
> -Hanahaki disease AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
> -Pet store AU (mixed couples)  
> -Villain Todoroki AU (Tododeku)
> 
> I will be announcing the next fic in the next chapter so this is your last chance to vote!  
> And dont worry, eventually I plan to do all these fic ideas and will hold future votes for them!  
> Also if you're curious to know what my update schedule is like; um, i dont have one lol. I sort of just work on chapters whenever I have the free time and energy and then post it when it's done. Sometimes I even post multiple chapters in one day if im in an especially good mood. but don't get your hopes up on that.


	16. Past Lives (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Despite his best efforts, the electric blonde couldn’t stop the tears escaping his eyes, rolling down his cheeks in tiny streams. Tears also brimmed the eyes of the insomniac, unable to blink them away anymore. Their hearts, pounding in their chests, feel like their intertwining and becoming one.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, this is the last chapter. Wow. I can't believe we made it. Thank you all so much for all the support I've been given. I couldn't express in words how much it has meant to me that you all enjoyed this story. Thank you so so much! And be sure to read all the way to the end to find out what the next fic will be! But read the chapter first lol

Normally, Shinsou hated having so many eyes on him. It was far too uncomfortable for his anti-social self. Especially after many years of those eyes only looking at him as a villain with a terrifying quirk. But today, he knew none of those eyes were looking at him with hatred. Today those eyes are only filled with awe and joy. But his favorite pair of eyes are the golden ones staring back at him, filled with love, filled with the future. And even after they step away from this altar, out of this hall, and away from all these people, he’ll still get to see those eyes every day for the rest of his life.

Tightly holding Kaminari’s warm hands, taking in the beautiful sight before him; yellow locks adorned with a crown of yellow roses, a warm and bright smile across his lips, a pristine pure white tux hugging every curve and muscle of his body. He’s breathtakingly gorgeous.

The blonde did the same, holding Shinsou’s cold hands. Wild lilac hair weighed down by a crown of violets, soft and gentle smile across pale lips, pure white tux hugging perfectly around his tall body. He’s the most handsome man the blonde has ever seen; dark circles under his eyes and all.

“Now, shall we do the vows?” the officiant suggests, smiling at the two men.

Kaminari turns to reach behind him where Sero stood, holding a piece of paper. The blonde takes it and turns back to Shinsou, taking a deep breath.

“Hitoshi, having you in my life has been like listening to the world’s most relaxing melody. I feel so comforted and at home when I’m with you, listening to your every word, your every breath and movement. When you’re not around, I just want to listen to you more. You’ve been there for me and loved me the way I am, even with how wild I can get. For many years, I hated the soulmate marks because of what they did to my friend, but I’ve grown to love them. I’m so grateful for the life I have with you in it.”

Shinsou, blinking back a few tears, turns to reach behind him where Todoroki stood, holding a piece of paper. The lilac-ette takes it and turns back to the blonde.

“Denki, my whole life I’ve been used to people fearing me. It was the price I paid for having a quirk like mine. But you were never afraid of me, you never flinched away when I spoke to you, and you told me that I had what it takes to be a great hero. I’ll never forget those words and all the support you’ve given me as I worked harder than anyone else to get myself into the hero course. You have loved me as I am, stood up for me, fought for me. My life before you felt so grey, but you gave it color.”

Despite his best efforts, the electric blonde couldn’t stop the tears escaping his eyes, rolling down his cheeks in tiny streams. Tears also brimmed the eyes of the insomniac, unable to blink them away anymore. Their hearts, pounding in their chests, feel like their intertwining and becoming one.

Kaminari takes a golden band with a small yellow diamond in it from Sero and slips it on Shinsou’s finger. The lavender male takes a golden band with a small purple amethyst in it from Todoroki and slips it on the blonde’s finger. Both bands engraved with the words of their soulmate marks;

Hyper Blonde  
Brainwash Insomniac

“I now pronounce you; husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

And they wasted no time in doing so, yearning for this moment since they graduated from UA a year ago. Their lips meet in a passionate crash, hands cupping each other’s cheeks. The taller male then wraps his arms around the shorter male’s waist and lifts him up, holding him close and never breaking the kiss. The blonde wraps his arms around his, now husband’s neck and shoulders. Everyone in the hall, all their friends from UA and even some teachers, plus Kaminari’s family were cheering and clapping and whistling for the two men.

The ceremony ended and now everyone is enjoying the after party. They all stare in awe once again as they watch the two grooms dance in the middle of the smooth dance floor, twinkling white lights all around them. The song they chose is the very first song they’ve ever listened to together while sharing Kaminari’s earbuds.

‘Past lives couldn't ever hold me down  
Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found  
I've got the strangest feeling  
This isn't our first time around  
Past lives couldn't ever come between us  
Sometimes the dreamers finally wake up  
Don't wake me I'm not dreaming  
Don't wake me I'm not dreaming’

The blonde nuzzles the lilac-ette’s cheek and gives it a soft kiss. “The brightness of his cheek would shame those stars. As daylight doth a lamp. His eye in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright. That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how he leans his cheek upon his hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek.”

A small shiver runs down the lavender male’s spine, hearing the English being whispered to him. “You know, one of these days I’m going to become fluent in English so I can know what the hell you’re saying.”

After a slight chuckle, Kaminari continues, this time reciting the words in japanese. “He speaks. O, speak again, bright angel. For thou art as glorious to this night, being o’er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white, upturned, wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.”

‘All my past lives they got nothing on me  
Golden eagle you're the one and only flying high  
Through the cities in the sky  
I'll take you way back, countless centuries  
Don't you remember that you were meant to be  
My Queen of Hearts, meant to be my love  
Through all of my lives  
I'd never thought I'd wait so long for you  
The timing is right  
The stars are aligned’

A smirk with a slight pink blush spread across Shinsou’s face. “You know, if you keep flirting with me by reciting Shakespeare plays in multiple languages, you may not get any sleep tonight.”

The blonde smirks back. “Is that a promise or a threat?”

“Oh, it’s a promise.”

‘So save that heart for me  
'Cause girl you know that you're my destiny (d-destiny)  
Swear to the moon, the stars, the sons and the daughters  
Our love is deeper than the oceans of water  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long  
(Gimme love)  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long  
Passing seasons, empty bottles of wine  
My ancient kingdom came crashing down without you  
Baby child, I'm lost without your love’

The yellow blonde then switches back to speaking English. “O blessed, blessed night. I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream. Too flattering sweet to be substantial.”

The insomniac pulls his husband into a deep and strong kiss. Enjoying the feeling of the blonde moaning softly against his lips. “God, why is it so hot when I don’t know what you’re saying?”

Kaminari giggles at that statement, giving a devilish smirk and switching to Japanese once more. “A thousand times the worse to want thy light. Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books. But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.”

“Alright, Romeo. If you keep doing that, I’m going to jump you.”

“It is my soul that calls upon my name. How silver-sweet the sound lovers’ tongues by night. Like softest music to attending ears.”

“Seriously, do you want all these people to see me ravaging you?”

‘Diamond sparrow, my moonlit majesty  
You know I need you, come flying back to me  
Through all of my lives  
I'd never thought I'd wait so long for you  
The timing is right  
The stars are aligned  
So save that heart for me  
'Cause girl you know that you're my destiny (d-destiny)  
Respect to the moon, the stars, their sons and their daughters  
Our love is deeper than the oceans of water’

The blonde laughs and gives his husband a small peck on the lips. “Alright, I’ll save it for when we’re alone then.”

The purple haired male shakes his head with a playful smile. “Your ass is going to get so wrecked tonight.”

“Mmm, good. I’m counting on it.”

‘Save that heart for me  
And girl I'll give you everything you need (everything you need)  
Here's to our past lives, our mothers and fathers  
Our love is deeper than the oceans of water  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long, yeah  
(Gimme love)  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long, yeah  
(Gimme love)  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long’

Kaminari’s eyes gaze deep into Shinsou’s as they continue their dance. “By the way, did you notice him?”

The lilac-ette nods. “Yeah, I’m surprised he came.”

“You should talk to him,” the blonde says. “You sent him an invitation for a reason, right? You want to try to patch things up.”

“Yeah,” the insomniac replies. “I just didn’t really count on him feeling the same—Well, IF he does…”

“I don’t think he would have come if he didn’t want to.”

‘So save that heart for me  
'Cause girl you know that you're my destiny (d-destiny)  
Respect to the moon, the stars, their sons and their daughters  
Our love is deeper than the oceans of water  
Save that heart for me  
And girl I'll give you everything you need (everything you need)  
Here's to our past lives, our mothers and fathers  
Our love is deeper than the oceans of water  
I need you now, I've waited oh so long’

The song ends and everyone claps for the two men. The blonde and the lavender male exchange a look and nod to each other. Kaminari walks over to Kirishima and Bakugou to start up a conversation with them. Shinsou turns his attention to a familiar man with light fawn hair and heads over to him.

The man smiles at him softly. “Congrats, Hitoshi.”

“Thanks, dad,” the insomniac shifts a bit uncomfortably in the spot where he stands. “I honestly didn’t expect you to show up…”

Naoki looks down at his feet with a sorrowful look in his crystal eyes. Then he looks back up at his son, keeping the same expression. “I’m sorry for everything I said. I know that can’t make up for what I called you and the years of never speaking to each other, plus being an absent father your whole life, but I am truly sorry. I see now, how happy that boy—that man makes you.”

The lilac-ette offers a small smile. “Thank you… and I wouldn’t have invited you if I wasn’t hoping we could put the past behind us.”

The fawn haired man nods. “I’d like to try meeting Denki again, properly this time.”

“I’m sure he’d love that,” Shinsou replies. “And I’m sure you’ll want to meet your future grandchild as well.”

Naoki’s eyes go wide in surprise. “Grandchild..?”

“We’ve already been approved and everything,” the lavender male explains. “We’re meeting with one of the children next week and we’ll see how things go.”

Mr. Shinsou’s face softens and he grins from ear to ear. “I hope I get to meet them,” he says and reaches into his pocket to pull out a business card. “I finally got promoted so I have a new work number and office. Send the bills for this wedding and the adoption here.”

“D-dad, you don’t have to—”

“I insist, please. It’s the least I can do after everything.”

After a bit of small conversation with his father, Shinsou walks over to the bar to grab a glass of champagne. Kaminari joins him and they smile at each other. Then, a tuff of unkempt green hair catches the taller male’s eye. He looks up to see Midoriya and Todoroki dancing together, gazing at each other with love. This is the first time the two grooms are seeing them since graduating from UA. Todoroki took the advice he was given and has been hiding from Endeavor with Midoriya. The two of them working together at the same hero agency and living together in a hidden apartment. The green haired boy still has the patch-like scar on his wrist, now much more faded with age. Todoroki’s soulmate mark came up as an X just like they knew it would. So, the two of them went together to a tattoo shop and now their wrists are no longer blank.

Fire Ice  
Green Valley

(Author note: Incase you don’t know, ‘Midoriya’ translates to ‘Green Valley’)

They aren’t the only ones with a happy ending; Kirishima and Bakugou got married the week after they graduated and Kirishima’s parents have learned to like their son’s husband quite a lot. Now, they’re working hard to someday co-own a hero agency together. Sero and Mina got an apartment together and are planning to wait another year or two before getting married. They’re working at two different agencies as sidekicks, but they still make plenty of time for each other. Monoma is focused on his work, but he did mention meeting someone at one of the bars for people with blank wrists, so maybe there’s hope for him. No one has heard from Mineta since he got expelled, but there are some rumors that he’s been doing volunteer work speaking out against rape and sexual harassment to atone for what he did.

Shinsou and Kaminari got an apartment as soon as they graduated and begun work as sidekicks for an underground hero agency. The insomniac has been able to get more sleep than ever now that he has someone there to make him feel comforted and safe, so his eyebags have become a bit less obvious, but they’re still there. The blonde is still as hyper as ever, bouncing up and down every time he sees the lilac-ette and ambushing him with kisses when they’re home alone. And now they’re married, happy and in love.

The two grooms look at each other, golden orbs meeting amethyst. They lean in and connect foreheads, their flower crowns that Mina made for them and insist they wear, brushing against each other. They take in everything, their breaths, the music playing, the affectionate glances from people around them, the loving gaze between them.

“I love you, Hitoshi.”

“I love you, Denki.”

Several weeks later, the two of them brought home a young girl no more than two years old. She has bright platinum blonde hair and big magenta eyes. Unfortunately, the agency couldn’t find a single trace of her birth records, giving them no name for her. So, the two men picked a name for her that they both felt was perfect;

Miko Shinsou-Kaminari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed that happy ending! It warmed my heart to write!  
> But I know what you all are waiting for, you want to know what the next fic is!
> 
> *Ahem* Drum roll please...
> 
> No? Okay--
> 
> Idol Denki AU!
> 
> So our next fic will be another ShinKami, which I love! they're my fave ship.  
> Like I said before, I will be taking a short break and posting a couple of oneshots before starting this fic, but I promise you won't have to wait too long!
> 
> I hope to see all of you again real soon and keep an eye out for the next fic's title;
> 
> 'Lightning in a Bottle'

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support me? Consider joining my patreon!
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/JinkoKaminari


End file.
